Horóscopos al estilo Inazuma
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Signo con signo. Se conocen, pasan momentos y se acuestan. Elementos chocan, se afinan y también los llevan al amor. *Varias parejas* *Yaoi*
1. Tauro y Aries

Hola~! Eh regresado con mi nuevo proyecto, tenía esta idea desde hace semanas, pero no me atreví a escribirla hasta el día de hoy.

Dedicado a Saya-chan Dattebayo… sé que te debo un fic… demo la inspiración no llega para esa pareja. Espero lo comprendas y lo traeré lo antes posible.

Minami-san (Sugoi Minami) Por siempre leerme y haberse convertido en una gran amiga mía! Eres Sugoi! x3

Pau-chan, por ser tan buena amiga! Te adoro!

* * *

><p>Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, y solo por eso no es Yaoi… pero algún día, Level-5 abrirá los ojos y hará una nueva temporada completamente Yaoi! Una nueva generación.<p>

Advertencias:

Yaoi.

Faltas de ortografía.

Comedia de calidad dudosa.

* * *

><p>Horóscopos al estilo Inazuma.<p>

Ichirouta Kazemaru:

**ARIES (Marzo 21 - Abril 19) - El mentiroso**

**Espontáneo. Le gusta salir. Alguien con quien no te meterías. Divertido…**

…

-¿Kaze-chan? ¿Por qué un aura oscura te rodea?

-Aléjate Endo… No quiero lastimarte.

-¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ellos me dijeron chica! ¡Los matare! ¡Los descuartizaran! ¡Aprenderán a no meterse con Ichirouta Kazemaru!

…

**Excelente besador. EXTREMADAMENTE adorable. Ama las relaciones. Adictivo. **

...

Un lindo rubor cubría las mejillas del peli azul. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca muy ocupada. Endo lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras su lengua acariciaba ansiosa la de Kazemaru, en lo que podría llamarse un beso adictivo. Lentamente se separaron, recios a tal acción…

-Te amo Ichi-chan… gracias por estos 2 años junto a mí. Te has hecho como mi sol, esencial para vivir…- las palabras de Endo salían de su corazón.

…

**Ruidoso. Un Aries es una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo. Pionero y aventurero, le encantan los retos, la libertad y las nuevas ideas.**

…

-Endo- llamo su atención, mientras tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Hacemos una buena técnica?

-¡claro!

-Mira, esta es mi idea…-

…

**A los Aries les gusta liderar y prefieren dar instrucciones a recibirlas. Son independientes y preocupados por su propia ambición y objetivos. **

...

-¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué haces? ¡Se supone que yo voy arriba!

-Hoy no Endo…

-¿¡Dark Kazemaru!

…

**Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos.**

…

-¡Hey! ¿Porque me golpeas?

-¡No te golpe! Solo fue una palmadita de comprensión.

**Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos.**

…

-Kaze-chan… por favor, ¡perdóname!

-Vete…

-Enserio lo lamente, cuando dije que te veías bien con ese vestido no era enserio…

-¡Solo bésame y tal vez te perdone!

**Aries es el primer signo del zodiaco, y en este sentido su papel es empezar algo y liderar. Si un Aries empieza a creer en una buena causa, luchará sin descanso para promocionarle. **

…

-¡No descansara hasta que todos sepan del manual del buen uke!

-Pero Kaze-chan….

-Nada, es mas hoy probare posiciones contigo

-¡Amare ese manual! ¡Cómprenlo

…!

**Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales y es muy buen amigo de sus amigos, aunque a veces pueden ser irritables y herir las sensibilidades de los demás.**

...

-¡Ichirouta Kazemaru! Me dices otra vez cabeza de helado y veras…

-Pero es qué es la verdad.

-Emo

…

**Los Aries suelen tener un libido sexual alto y aman con gran pasión. Tanto que, a veces, se equivocan en sus primeras relaciones y les cuesta ser fiel o encontrar el amor de su vida.**

…

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso fue genial!

-¿Mejor que con Miyasaka?

-Si Endo. Mucho mejor… ¿Otra?

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru Endo<strong>

**TAURO (Abril 20 al Mayo 20) - La Trampa**

**Agresivo. Ama las relaciones largas. Les gusta dar buenas peleas por aquello que quieren. Extremadamente extrovertidos. **

…

-¡No me importa cuánto cueste! Kazemaru, yo te protegeré… porque te quiero.

-Gracias Endo… pero nadie amenaza mi vida.

-Ji, ji, ji. Lo sé- se rasca la cabeza distraídamente- pero quería que quedara claro.

**Aman ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan. Buen besador. Buena personalidad. Testarudo. Preocupado. Único en su clase. **

…

-Ya sabes Kaze-chan, si necesitas algo dímelo.

-Si Mamoru-kun. Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Es enserio. Si algo te hace falta yo te lo daré… aun que me cueste la vida.

-Enserio- se acerca seductoramente.

-lo que quieras, porque yo doy todo por las personas importantes para mi…

-Sabes lo que quiero…

-Y nunca me retractare de mis palabras….

-Pues dame lo que quiero… -insistió.

- Y así será para siempre….

-¡Solo cállate y bésame! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

…

**Alguien con quien no deberías meterte. Las personas más atractivas sobre la tierra.**

…

-… Y luego iré a la torre de metal con Kazemaru. Después practicare un poco con Kazemaru. Después planeo llevar a Kazemaru por un helado. Un rato después voy a entrenar con Kazemaru. Luego me duchare, con Kazemaru si se puede. Y después iré a dormir con Kazemaru…

…

**Un Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad. Los tauro son personas estables y conservadores, y seguirán de forma leal un líder en el que tienen confianza. **

…

-Endo… ¡Hazlo de una vez!

-No… necesito entrar con cuidado, así lo dice tu manual del uke.

…

**Les encanta la paz y tranquilidad y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas. Respetan los valores materiales y evitan las deudas. Son un poco reacios al cambio.**

-Ves te dije que cambiar las cortinas de tu habitación era bueno. Ya hacía falta… espera, ¡¿A dónde vas?- un rato después- ¡Endo! ¡¿Qué haces con tus antiguas cortinas…?

…

**Son más prácticos que intelectuales, y como les gusta la continuidad y la rutina, suelen ser de ideas fijas. Los Tauro son prudentes, estables y tienen un gran sentido de la justicia. **

...

-¿Por qué no intentas ir al puente en la tarde y a la torre en el día?

-No

-¿Por qué no Mamoru-kun?

-Por qué no le haría justicia al atardecer…

-¡Pero el atardecer ni se dará cuenta!

…

**No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir. A veces los Tauro pueden ser demasiado rígidos, argumentativos, egocéntricos y tercos. **

-Que si

-No Endo. No me vestiré de Dark Kazemaru nuevamente

-Si lo aras.

-Mamoru-kun, no es no.

-Que sí.

-Está bien…

…

**A los tauro les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música. Algunos tauro tienen una fe religiosa poco convencional y muy fuerte.**

…

-Soy Kasemarutolico (De católico)

…

**Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y bebida. De hecho los tauro deben esforzase para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.**

…

-Endo, si sigues entrenando así terminaras enfermo.

-¿Y tu serás mi enfermera Kaze-chan?

-Si… digo ¡¿Qué?

…

**Los tauro son amigos fieles y generosos. Tienen una gran capacidad para ser cariñosos aunque rara vez hagan amigos con personas fuera de su entorno social.**

…

-Y lo conozco a él. Y a él. Y a él. A ese también. Al que va por allá también.

-¿A quién no conoces tu Mamoru-kun?

-A ese de allá… no le gusta el soccer.

…

**Evitan los conflictos y los disgustos y prefieren el buen humor y la estabilidad. No obstante, si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que sorprende a todos.**

…

-No mamá. Y mil veces no. Yo quiero a Kazemaru y punto.

-¡Pero él es hombre!

-¡Y eso que! ¡Aprodhi nos unió por un balón de soccer! ¡Y si intentas separarme de el… no volveré a lavar los platos!

…

**Los tauro son sensuales pero prácticos, y en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados. **

…

-Endo… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

-Que no te gusta el estampado de gato… me marca como tuyo.

**Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderlos, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.**

…

-Es que yo quería más poder…

-Kazemaru, pudiste habérmelo pedido…

-¿Cómo?

-Puedo intentar pasártelo, pero después no te podrás sentar- todo su enfado se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Compatibilidad<strong>

**Tierra y Fuego**

**Tauro y Aries**

**Endo y Kazemaru**

**Como en el caso de caracteres parecidos, el caso del Fuego con Tierra puede llegar a ser muy violenta la situación.**

…

-Te lo advierto Endo, una insinuación indecorosa más… y me las pagaras…

-Una negación más y conocerás a mi amigo Endito muy adentro…

…

**Pueden entenderse muy bien, pero en algún aspecto sobre todo a la hora de conseguir la razón en las discusiones puede haber disgustos y peleas.**

…

-Dark Kazemaru era más fuerte.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru es muy fuerte, pero ¿Miyasaka ya te hizo creer lo contrario no?

-¡Mamoru-kun! ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí…?

**La tendencia de ambos a ser dominantes no lleva nunca a soluciones entre dos. Si de verdad quieren que la relación funcione, lo único que pueden hacer es turnarse en la toma de decisiones y responsabilidades.**

…

-Hoy me toca a mí arriba…

-Lo siento Dark Kazemaru, pero hoy es turno de Ichirouta pero como él no está.. Bueno, tomare su cargo.

-¿Qué?

-Ese era el trato…. Dark Kazemaru nunca fue mencionado

…

**Por otro lado, tienen una tendencia clara hacia el enamoramiento. Una situación que puede ser muy agradable y feliz durante mucho tiempo, pero que a la larga puede haber problemas de infidelidades o de celos fundados o infundados.**

…

-¿Invitaras a Miyasaka?

-Es mi amigo… ¿por qué no?

-¡Porque ya llevamos 2 años juntos!

-Y eso que tiene que ver…

-¡Que él es un rubio oxigenado…!

**El hecho es que son, en general detallistas y les gusta dar o recibir regalos. **

…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro! Como sabias que ya me hacía falta un balón de soccer.

**Esto los puede llevar a la competencia tonta de quién es el más generoso o amoroso de los dos. **

…

-¡Nuevamente gracias! ¿Te invito un helado?

-Mejor yo te lo invito a ti…

-No yo a ti.

15 minutos después…

-Es el colmo. Tú. Yo. Mi Casa. Ahora. El helado al diablo. Te daré algo mejor.

**Encuentren un punto de equilibrio o discutan unas fechas en las que se hagan regalos, para no tener problemas con este aspecto.**

-Yo los martes, jueves y domingos.

-Y yo los lunes, miércoles y sábado.

El viernes… el regalo era mutuo.

…

**También por esos mismos motivos pueden encontrarse con discusiones de tipo económico, en las que el problema será quién ha gastado más o quién ha gastado menos de lo pactado.**

…

-Es mucho dinero Kazemaru…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si tu gastaste más en el último!

**En lo que respecta al sexo, ambos congenian bien y no deberían tener grandes problemas.**

…

-Eso… f-fue genial.

-¿Cansado?

-¡Para nada!

-¡Qué bien! Por qué vamos por la 5 ronda.

**Quizá en lo que respecta a cierta idealización de lo que pueden ser las mejores relaciones sexuales. Si dejan de tener algún que otro escrúpulo, sus relaciones íntimas pueden ser más que satisfactorias.**

…

-Desde que te sueltas el cabello es mejor…

-Lo sé. No fue mala idea acceder.

-Te lo dije, lo disfrutas más.

-También fue mejor cuanto por fin soltaste el balón de soccer…

**Su tendencia hacia el idealismo puede destruir muchos proyectos reales que con su potencial podrías desarrollar. Si alguno de los dos no comienza a poner los pies en el suelo y se deja de volar con la imaginación pueden estrellarse juntos contra la dura realidad de la vida.**

**-**Endo… deja de soñar. Lo que te digo e muy cierto, no es para que te pongas a babear y murmurar Kazemarucitos y Enditas. Soy doncel y tendremos un bebe…

-¿Ichiroutitas y Mamuritos es mejor?

* * *

><p>Y… ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Bueno, yo aún no salgo de vacaciones, aún falta una semana y media, pero ahora que mi cabeza ya está más clara, actualizare más seguido. Empezando por siendo padres: Ya me pondré as pilas con ese fic. También are continuación de Endo si se da cuenta.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Próxima pareja: Leo Y Géminis.

¿Se imaginan quienes son?

¿Reviews?

Matta ne~


	2. Leo y Géminis

**Bueno eh regresado con un este fic... exactamente el mismo día que termine la continuación de "Siendo padres" Vuelvo a ser imparable… Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pretense, el día que sea así es porque al fin me convertí en una Geisha y mi Daanha me compro los derechos… pero como no se ni como se pone un kimono… soñar es gratis…**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico:**

**Saya-chan dattebayo (nuevamente) Por haber aceptado tan de buena gana que tu fic aun tardaría, juro que lo tendre, pero no se para cuando.. hehe~ Gomen ne!**

**Minami Sugoi! Niña te adoro! encerio gracias! Eres genial!**

**Pau-chan! Luego seguimos nuestro fic va? Te quiero mucho...**

**Y a mi Nee-chan (Hikari-baka) cumpliste con tu parte mujer... ya trabajo en ti fic. Tambien te lo dedico por que eres de las pocas que saben que soy géminis! Suki dai suki hermanita querida, preciosa y adorada! Mañana me levantas por favor!**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi**

**Faltas de ortografía**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

**Sin más… ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Horóscopos al estilo Inazuma<em>

_Shirou Fubuki_

_**GEMINIS (Mayo 21 al Junio 20) - Los Gemelos**_

**Irresistible, Agradable. Su amor es único en su clase. Gran escuchador. **

…

-¿Y sabes lo que paso después?

-No, pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirás…

-Por eso te adoro Shirou, tu siempre me escuchas.

…

**Muy bueno en ESO... **

…

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Otra ves?

-C-claro…

**Son amantes, no luchadores, pero de todos modos te puede llegar a dejar inconsciente.**

…

-¡Fue un accidente, me hizo enojar!

-Pues según el doctor Someoka estará en cama durante un mes ¡Bien hecho Shirou!

-Cállate Shuuya.

…

**Confiable. Siempre feliz. Ruidoso. Hablador. Salidor MUY COMPASIVO. Siempre busca llegar a un arreglo o entendimiento. **

…

-¡Atsuya! ¡Deja de pelear con Shuuya! ¡El me poseerá solo los días que no esté cansado! ¿Está bien?

-Bien… ¡Pero no me grites!

…

**Tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Generoso. Fuerte. EL MAS IRRESISTIBLE.**

…

-Eres irresistible.

-Lo se Shuuya.

-¿Eh?

-Mi horóscopo lo dice…

…

**Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio.**

…

-Si… digo no… si… Tal vez. ¡Es difícil!

-Pero solo quería saber si mañana irías a la escuela.

…

**Por un lado es versátil, pero por el otro puede ser insincero. **

…

-No lo merezco

-Claro que sí.

-No, porque no merezco adorar a los gatos.

…

**Suelen tener elegancia y caer en los errores de los jóvenes. Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la ingenuidad, la imaginación y la inquietud e los niños.**

-¿Podemos ir a Zoológico?

-¿Para qué?

-Es que… ¡Me dijeron que ahí te aria sentir mejor!

-¿Quién?

-Fudou…

-¿Y le creíste?

-Sí, digo ¡No! Olvídalo Shuuya…

-Olvídalo nada… Agarra tu abrigo a ahora iremos

…

**Los géminis empiezan nuevas actividades y retos con entusiasmo, pero muchas veces les falta la constancia para realizarlos.**

…

-¡No querías aprender a cocinar!

-Quería…

-¿Y ahora por que no Shirou?

-Por qué me aburrí…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Así de simple…!

-¡Cállate que ahora mi nuevo pasatiempo será besarte!

-No me quejo… ¿Empezamos desde ahora?

…

**Consideran que la vida es como un juego y buscan la diversión y nuevas situaciones.**

…

-¿Por qué aquí?

-¡Porque quiero jugar!

…

**Un géminis suele ser cortés, cariñoso, amable y generoso.**

-¿En mi habitación?

-En donde gustes…

…

**A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren. **

…

-¿Es enserio Shirou?

-¡Sí! El doctor dijo que me daría bipolaridad si no tenía una porción de besos a cada hora…

-¡Ese doctor en muy sabio!

…

**Se desaniman con facilidad (como los niños) cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, y les gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos. **

…

-¡Anda Shirou no me digas que ya te cansaste también de los besos…!

-No, pero quiero probar algo nuevo…

-¡Adoro tu alma de niño! ¡Eres realmente especial!

-Gracias Shuuya- dijo tiernamente sonrojado.

…

**Los géminis tienen que esforzarse para no desanimarse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. **

…

-Es obvio que no puedo… ¡No insistas más!

-¡Vas a poder! Y lo aras por mí, ¡así que ve y dale una patada a Someoka por intentar besarte!

…

**La inteligencia y capacidad mental de los géminis hacen que les encantan retos cerebrales y nuevos conocimientos, aunque el proceso de aprendizaje tiende a aburrirles.**

-¡Quiero hacerlo ya! ¡Ya me leí todo el 'Manual del buen uke' Ayude a Kazemaru a escribirlo! Así que no me salgas con que firmare mi sentencia de propiedad. Por qué sé que hice eso el día en que te bese. Yo mismo me hice un contrato.

…

**Tienen gran capacidad analítica. En el amor los géminis vuelven a demostrar su doble naturaleza.**

…

-¿Shirou? ¡Espera! ¡Yo soy arriba!

-Hoy no…

-¿Otra vez cambiaste de personalidad?

…

**Tienen un lado que se entrega emocionalmente pero otro que rechaza el romanticismo. **

…

-Vuelve a decirme osito Bubu Someoka y me las pagaras…

-Así es como te llama Goenji

-¡Solo él tiene derecho!

…

**Tienden a tener relaciones de pareja cortas porque les puede llegar a aburrir la estabilidad de una pareja una vez conquistada. **

-¿Seguro que soy el primero?

- ¡Crees que tuve tiempo de hacerlo con alguien más cuando Atsuya me amenazaba con tomarme fotos en una tanga de leopardo!

-Sí, si soy el primero.

…

**Suelen tener muchos amiguetes y pocos buenos amigos. Los Géminis pueden ser grandes tertulianos.**

…

-¿Amigos de verdad?

-Solo los de soccer…

-¿Por qué Shirou?

-Muchas personas me creen un gran tertuliano (ni idea del significado)

…

* * *

><p>Shuuya Goenji<p>

**LEO (Julio 23 al Agosto 22) - El León**

**Gran hablador... Atractivo y apasionado. Despreocupado. Sabe cómo divertirse. Es muy bueno en todo lo que hace.**

…

-Es simple Shirou... es porque yo soy el Gran Shuuya Goenji.

-Presumido…

-¡Esa es mi palabra!

…

**Gran besador. Impredecible. Extrovertido. Con los pies en la tierra. Adictivo... Atractivo. **

-Lo admito, soy Goenjiadicto

-No te preocupes Shirou yo soy Fubukisexual

…

**Ruidoso. Ama las largas relaciones apasionadas. Hablador... Alguien con quien no deberías meterte. **

…

-¡¿Shuuya a dónde vas con esa balón?

-¡A Mandar a alguien al hospital!

-¡¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-A ese disque rapero de cabello rosa…

-¿Someoka? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡Te miro! ¡Acaso necesitas más razones!

…

**Difícil de encontrar. Bueno cuando lo encuentras.**

…

-¿Qué suerte que te encontré?

-Hubiera sido difícil si contamos que soy el único que siempre viste de anaranjado ¿No?

…

**Leo es el signo más dominante del zodiaco. También es creativo y extrovertido. Son los reyes entre los humanos, de la misma forma que los leones son los reyes en el reino animal.**

-¡Rwar!

-Shuuya… ¿Por qué ruges?

-¡Porque soy tu rey dominante!

-¿Qué?

-¡Déjate dominar Shirou, no me obligues a obligarte…!

-¿Beee?

-Que linda oveja

…

**Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. **

…

-¿Y qué es lo que aras con respecto a Someoka y sus insinuaciones a Shirou?

-Lo matare a balonazos…

-¡Goenji no puedes hacer eso!

-¡Pero mira como le habla a Kazemaru!

-¿Dónde y cuándo? ¡Yo te ayudo!

**Son líderes sin complicaciones - saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No temen los obstáculos - más bien crecen ante ellos.**

…

-¿De dónde sacas tanto valor Shuuya?

-De ti interior Shirou…

-¿Disculpa?

-Adoro ese sonrojo tuyo... Me hace crecer…

-Pervertido

**En general son buenos, idealistas e inteligentes. Pueden llegar a ser tercas en sus creencias, pero siempre desde una fe y sinceridad absoluta. A un leo le suelen gustar el lujo y el poder.**

…

-Yo gobernare sobre ti y…

-Más cocina y menos palabras…

-Seré un gobernador de Shirou's con conocimientos sobre la cocina.

…

**Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y un leo excesivamente negativo puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio.**

-Deja de comportarte así…

-¡Que o sea mejor que Someoka es lo que te molesta!

-No, lo que me molesta es que te la pasas diciéndole lo que hacemos en las noches.

-Pues quiero que quede claro que eres mío

-Eso ya le quedo claro a media Inazuma Town

**Son capaces de utilizar trucos y mentiras para desacreditar a sus enemigos. También pueden adoptar ciertos aires de superioridad y prepotencia.**

-Soy lo mejor…

-Ah, qué bien.

-Te supero Someoka…

-Interesante.

-Y Shirou ya lo admitió…

-Hijo de tu p…

…

**En sus relaciones personales el leo es abierto, confiado y sincero. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable...**

…

-¿Enserio crees que la bufanda me hace ver aburrido?

-Lamento decírtelo, pero es así… ¿No quieres una sudadera anaranjada?

…

**A los leo les cuesta acertar con las personas y muchas veces tienden a confiar demasiado en personas que no se merecen tanta confianza. **

…

-¿Quién te dijo que yo te había dicho tal cosa?

-Fuyuppe

-¡Pero si jamás le dije que te gustaba verme con estampado de leopardo!

**Les encantan las relaciones sexuales y suelen tener muchas parejas durante su vida.**

-¿Yo también soy el primero?

-¿Crees que tubo tempo de estar con otro mientras me escondía del Instituto Alíen durante las noches?

**Son sinceros con su pareja mientras dura el amor, y les gusta su hogar, pero no son el signo más fiel del zodiaco.**

…

-¡Shirou!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora ya soy Shirou, porque ya recordaste mi nombre que cambiaste por Yuuka?

-¡Yuuka es mi hermana!

-Oh, es verdad…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Compatibilidad<strong>_

_**Aire y Fuego**_

_**Fubuki y Goenji**_

_**Géminis y Leo**_

**Dos elementos que sin una dosis de madurez, dominio e individualismo puede caer en la dependencia de uno con otro o de ambos.**

…

-Lo siento Yuuka pero hoy iré a dormir con Fubuki.

-Pero cuídalo de los mosquitos, porque esas marcas en su cuello son muy grandes.

…

**La dependencia de ambos elementos puede conducir a una relación inestable si no se toman ciertas precauciones. **

…

-¡Shuuya!

-¿Si Shirou?

-Debemos tomar precauciones…

-¿En qué?

-No lo sé, pero si lo dice el horóscopo es por algo… así que piensa en que.

…

**Pese a todo existen muy buenas posibilidades de que esta pareja funcione muy bien y de que triunfe ante todas las adversidades apoyándose mutuamente.**

…

-Te amo Shuuya

-Yo a ti Shirou

-Por el poder que me confiere el balón de soccer

-¡Kazemaru, llévate a Endo de aquí!

…

**En las relaciones sexuales son dos elementos muy compatibles ya que a ambos les gusta probar cosas nuevas y disfrutar de diferentes aspectos de la sexualidad sin tabúes ni complejos. **

...

-¿Estás listo Shirou?

-¿Para qué cosa?

-La quinta ronda, apenas comenzamos.

-¡Oh sí! Quiero probar otras dos posiciones, ¡Espero puedas soportarlo Shuuya!

-Ya veremos quien termina pidiendo clemencia.

…

**Tienden hacia la búsqueda de nuevas experiencias y aventuras lo cual puede acarrear algún problema de infidelidad, sobre todo por la parte de los signos de Fuego.**

...

-Perdiste la apuesta Shirou

-Pero Shuuya, tu amiguito de los hermanos Munkata te ayudo a ganar…

-No es cierto y lo sabes, ahora paga.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Una vida entera de servicio, esclavitud, devoción, lealtad eterna a mi persona y un documento firmado por ti en donde diga que soy tu dueño y que estás de acuerdo me parece un pago justo. Eso para asegurarme que me serás fiel.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Todo eso por perder en piedra, papel y tijeras? Ademase el documento ya existe…

…

**La búsqueda de la novedad por parte del Fuego puede encontrar en el ingenio o alegría de los signos de Aire un buen motivo para el entretenimiento o la admiración.**

…

-¿Ya?

-No sigue moviendo el trasero y cantando un rato más…

…

**En algunas ocasiones puede descubrir cosas nuevas y excitantes en su pareja.**

…

-¿Es enserio? ¿Yo en traje de Neko?

-Eso u osito chibi… ¡¿A dónde vas Shirou?

-¡Por el disfraz! ¡Pero más te vale que después sea una de las mejores noches de mi vida!

…

**Y en otras puede sentir que los signos de Aire son poco activos o que no se determinan a poner en práctica algunas de sus ideas o proyectos, lo que puede poner muy nervioso a los de Fuego.**

...

-Oh terminas de aprender a dibujar o no habrá esquí en dos semanas Shirou- le amenazo.

-Si no hay esquí en dos semanas, no habrá sexo en un mes…

-¡Tu ganas!

…

**Además el Aire puede encontrar en el Fuego esa tendencia hacia la aventura y la capacidad de movimiento y de acción, que puede resultarle muy atractiva y que puede ayudarle a lanzarse hacia la consecución de sus metas, una vez planificadas.**

...

-¡Quiero hacerlo aquí Shirou!

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es muy publico… no lo emos planeado ni nada… ¡Es tan repentino Shuuya!

-Ya lo planee: El guardia pasa por aquí cada hora, no hay cámaras de seguridad y el dueño está de vacaciones… ¡Aquí y ahora!

…

**Desde luego al Fuego le puede resultar muy conveniente tener una pareja al lado, de signos de Aire, porque este elemento puede ayudarle a perfeccionarse, a mejorar en todos los aspectos de su vida y a dirigir sus impulsos hacia algo concreto, culto o intelectual.**

-Bien, yo aprendo a esquiar, cocinar, patinar y todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando tu mantengas a tu hermano alejado de ti…

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eres mío!

**Una pareja que puede resultar, a prioritaria, muy adecuada y feliz.**

…

-¡Wow! Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida Shuuya!

-Con cuerdo contigo Shirou…

-Y… lo mejor es que fue por amor…- esto último lo dijo tímidamente.

...

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad es que no eh quedado muy conforme con como quedo… espero que ustedes si… <strong>

**Claramente todas acertaron en el Leo X Géminis… conociéndome era demasiado obvio :D**

**Próxima pareja… Cáncer y Piscis ¿Esa se la imaginan?**

**Gracias a: **

**Fubuki-kazesenko**

**MizuKi-chan-18**

**Alone Darko**

**Saya-chan dattebayo**

**Minami Sugoi**

**Pau-Chan Espitia**

**Unii-chan**

**Shaty Ana**

**Hikari Kokoa**

**YO ¿Qué onda? xD**

**¿Este capítulo merece sus valiosos reviews?**

**"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja."**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**


	3. Cáncer & Piscis

Hola~ ¿Capitulo atrasado? Lo se… explico abajo por qué…

Declaimer~: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Leven-5. El día que me vean como la mejor artista de Cique du Solei, es porque trabajado ahí gane lo suficiente para comprarme los derechos… pero como ni puedo n dar una vuelta para atrás… soñar es gratis.

Dedicado a:

Shaty Ana: Por todo el apoyo que me has dado. No si si te dite cuenta o no, pero encerio me has apoyado mucho. Tkm!

Advertencias:

Faltas de ortografía.

Yaoi.

Comedia de calidad dudosa.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Sin más~ ¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Horóscopos al estilo Inazuma<p>

Haruya Nagumo

**CANCER (Junio 21 al Julio 22) - El tierno**

**EL MÁS SORPRENDERTE DE LOS BESADORES. Gran atractivo en su personalidad. Su amor es único. Muy romántico. ¡La persona más cariñosa que conocerás!**

…

-¡Haruya!

-Si Fuusikito…

-¡Deja de decirme así!

-¡Idiota! ¡Es de cariño!

…

**Totalmente creativo, imaginativo y soñador. Meditabundo... Con la mente siempre en el aire y un paso más allá.**

…

-Haruya… ¿Por qué demonios saltas por ir aire como un demente?

-¡Por que sí!

-¡Idiota esa no es una respuesta!

-¡Bien! ¡Porque pienso que allá en el aire ahí miles de Sazunitos pequeños qué quieren matar a los Nagumitos que los quieren besar! ¡Yo protejo a los Nagumitos para que besen a los Sazunitos!

-Si querías un beso solo debías decirlo.

-¡Déjame bastardo! ¡Es mi imaginación!

…

**Extremadamente aleatorio y cambiante (y orgulloso de ser así)... Freak. Espontáneo. Contador de grandes historias.**

…

-Y en esos días cuando estaba en el Instituto Alíen y Suzuno me pedía que lo violara…

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Deja de pervertir a Endo con tanta mentira!

-¡Así paso y punto! ¡Sigue tomando notas Endo!

…

**Extremadamente tímido y cerrado. No es un para nada un luchador, pero de seguro te dejará inconsciente si tiene que hacerlo. Alguien de quien te aferrarías.**

…

-¡¿Por qué mandaste a Heat al hospital?

-¡Te dijo Suzuno-sama!

-¡Y eso que! Pedazo de idiota…

-¡Que solo yo te puedo decir Suzuno-sama! Fue necesario…

…

**El carácter de un cáncer es el menos claro de todos los signos del zodiaco. Un cáncer puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y famoso.**

…

-¡Hola! ¡Hola tú! ¡Si tú también!

-¡Aww~! ¡Burn-sama! ¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Waa~! Eres tú, ¡Eres tú !

-¡Nagumo! ¡Nagumo Haruya!

-¡Nagumo Haruya idiota ya despierta y deja de gritar tonterías!

-¡Que! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué dije?

-Cosas vergonzosas 'Soy de Suzuno' '¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!'

…

**La casa de un Cáncer tiende a ser su refugio personal más que un escaparate para deslumbrar a los demás. Un cáncer entiende que hay momentos para ser sociable y otros momentos para ser solitario. **

…

-¡Mira como tienes tu casa! ¡Es un desastre!

-¡Pero si así la dejaste tú! ¡Recuerda que te pusiste a lanzar cosas porque estabas enojado Fuusikito! ¡Eh! ¡Alto! ¡Deja ese cuchillo en su lugar! ¡Ahhhh…!

…

**Esto es una de las contradicciones en su carácter. Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos.**

-¡Suzuno es por aquí!

-¡No Nagumo! ¡Es por este otro lado!

-¡Mi intuición me guía por aquí!

5 minutos después.

-¡Nagumo! Pedazo de idiota, ¡Te dije que el baño quedaba en la otra dirección!

-Pues, si… pero yo…yo… ¡Yo quería llegar a estas plantitas de acá!

…

**No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto - alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.**

-Te quiero Fuusuke.

-¡Shhhh! ¡No lo digas cuando Endo anda cerca, hace un momento trato de casar a Goenji y Fubuki… pero yo también te quiero.

-¡JA! ¡Los oí!

-Kazemaru ¡Llévatelo de aquí y los mando a los 2 al hospital!

-¡Yo te ayudo!

-¡Ves! ¡Goenji me apoya!

…

**Los cáncer saben identificarse con la situación de los demás por su gran capacidad imaginativa. A veces son demasiados fantasiosos y pretenden construir su vida según un ideal romántico.**

…

-Pero en las películas los vampiros convierten a sus amados en vampiros para compartir la eternidad juntos y…

-¡Pero tú no eres vampiro idiota!

…

**Les gusta el arte, la música y la literatura y, sobre todo, los artes dramáticos y la acción. Un cáncer tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle. **

-Recuerdo el día en que te pedí que salieras conmigo… todo era perfecto: el sol brillaba, según el termómetro estábamos a 25° C. con amenaza de lluvia por apera esas horas que eran las tres de la tarde pues aún no había problema- 15 minutos después- había flores amarillas, rojas, rosas, naranjas, rosas fuerte, rosas claro, rosas entre fuerte y claro…- 30 minutos después- y entonces yo te dije '¿Quieres salir conmigo como algo más que amigos?. Y tú en ese mismo día en el que todo era perfecto…

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate que me desesperas!

...

**En sus relaciones personales los cáncer son una mezcla de duro y blando. En la vida real y en su matrimonio su amor es intensamente leal.**

…

-¡Pssss! Mira lo que encontré Suzuno.

-Es… ¡Un acta de pertenencia!

-Se la tome prestada sin permiso a Fubuki… Tú, ¿Quieres que hagamos una?

…

**Aunque tengan relaciones fuera de su pareja (lo que es muy posible porque los cáncer están abiertos a la excitación sensual), su primera lealtad está con su familia porque se consideran su protector.**

…

-Yo te protegeré y…

-¡Te dije que no te juntaras con Endo!

**De todas maneras, los cáncer quieren sin reservas y no dudan en dejar todo por amor. **

…

-Haruya… ¿Realmente me amas?

-Si.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Crees que rehace las insinuaciones de Keeve o hasta de Nepper solo porque me aburría?

...

* * *

><p>Fuusuke Suzuno<p>

**PISCIS (Feb 19 al Marzo 20) - El compañero de la vida**

**Preocupado y amable, pero egoísta al mismo tiempo. Astuto. Siempre el centro de la atención. Atractivo alto.**

…

-Nee Fuusuke…

-¿Si Haruya?

-¿Por qué piensan que tú eres el seme si el que te la mete soy yo?

-¡Imbécil cállate!

…

**Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra y la tiene. Fácil de encontrar, difícil de mantener. Alguien con quien pasar un momento divertido. Extremadamente raro pero en el buen sentido... **

…

-Eres raro…

-¿Y?

-¡Eso a mí gustar!

-¡Deja de hablar como cavernícola!

¡Oye!

…

**Muy buen sentido del humor (pero puede cambiar al opuesto repentinamente). Meditabundo. Siempre consigue lo que quiere. Ama hacer bromas. Muy popular... Tonto, divertido y dulce.**

-Ja, ja, ja… Cállate Nagumo.

-¿Qué? Pero si hace 3 segundos te reías…

-Es verdad… ja, ja, ja.

…

**Un piscis tiene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Son sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento de los demás.**

…

-Haruya acéptalo ¡Tu pez se murió por que no te quería!

-¡No! ¡Se muro porque lo insultabas!

-¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera podía escucharme!

…

**Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable, y no suponen una amenaza para los que quieren tener puestos de autoridad o mayor popularidad. **

…

-Me da igual quien es el rey y si esta atrás de mi o no.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Hum~! ¡No vine a Japón paga ser traghtado así!

…

**Suelen asumir su entorno y sus circunstancias, y no suelen tomar la iniciativa para resolver problemas. Les preocupan más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas.**

…

-¡Suzuno! ¡Quemaste la cocina!

-¡No es mi problema!

Días después…

-¡Suzuno! ¡Queme la cocina!

-¡Nagumo! ¡Idiota!

…

**Los Piscis tienden a existir de forma emocional más que de forma racional, de forma instintiva más que de forma intelectual.**

…

-Entonces decidiste salvar al chango en vez de a mi… ya veo Suzuno.

-¡Déjame no Haruya! ¡Mis sentimientos pudieron más que yo!

-¡¿Acaso no sientes nada por mí?

-¡A no! ¡No me cambies el tema!

…

**No les gusta sentirse confinados y no respetan las convenciones así por las buenas. Pero tampoco tienen la energía o la motivación para luchar contra el poder establecido. **

…

-¡No te vas a oponer! ¡Te dijeron que serias una animadora de génesis!

-¡Para que si ni me aran caso Haruya! ¡Además me da flojera!

…

**Los piscis muchas veces se retiran hacia un mundo de sueños en el que sus capacidades pueden aportarle beneficios. Tienen una gran capacidad creativa artística…**

…

-¿No vez la figura?

-No Fuusuke… ¿Qué es? ¿Un tulipán en pasto rojo?

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres tú!

…

**Los piscis no son egoístas en sus relaciones personales y suelen dar más de lo que reciben en sus relaciones.**

-¡Un chocolate de 2 yenes! ¡Es todo Haruya!

-¡Eso y la mejor noche de tu vida!

-Solo si yo soy arriba…

-Sí, ni lo sueñes Fuusuke.

-¡Bien!

-¡Sí! ¡Bien!

…

* * *

><p>Compatibilidad<p>

Agua & Agua

Nagumo & Suzuno

**Cáncer & Piscis**

**Una relación algo compleja, como todas las que se relacionan con el mismo elemento.**

…

-¡Te odio Nagumo idiota!

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo Suzuno baka!

…

**En este caso, de lo que estos signos no van a necesitar va a ser de resistencia ante la adversidad y los problemas. Pueden apoyarse el uno en el otro para hacer frente a lo que venga, sin más. **

…

-¿Nos besamos?

-Pensamos igual Fuusuke…

…

**Esto les ayudará de cara a los demás y de cara al mundo, aunque de puertas para adentro estén discutiendo o luchando por un lugar en la casa.**

…

-¡Te dije que lavaras mi ropa primero Haruya!

-¡Pues es lo que hago Fuusuke!

-¡Si Idiota! ¡Pero primero me la tengo que quitar!

En la calle…

-Muy linda ropa Suzuno.

-Sí, Nagumo la lava muy bien.

…

**Tenderán a presentar dificultades de comunicación entre ambos, ya que no saben discernir muy bien qué ha pasado, ni cómo empezó todo. No reconocen muy bien dónde están los errores, ni por qué empezó la discusión.**

-¡Que si Fuusuke!

-¡Que no Haruya!

-¡¿Por qué discutimos ahora?

-¡Lo olvide hace rato!

-¡Pues yo lo olvide antes!

…

**Simplemente pueden pedirse perdón y guardar hasta que un día estalle uno de los dos y ocurra una ruptura desagradable. **

…

-¿A si? ¡Pues ya me tienes harto!

-¡Tú me tienes más arto!

-¡No! ¡Tú me tienes más arto!

…

**Si son capaces de dialogar más frecuentemente y con algo más de raciocinio, dilucidando dónde está el problema pueden ser una pareja muy estable.**

…

-El problema eres tú, no yo.

-¡Idiota! El problema somos los dos.

-¡Sí! Y así me querrás y así te querré.

…

**Sin embargo muchas veces los problemas de comunicación suelen resolverlos mediante lo emocional o la sensualidad. El sexo puede ser una buena excusa para hacer las paces y esto tiende a resultar una buena solución cuando no hay otra a la vista.**

…

-¡Esto es el colmo Nagumo! ¡Sera hoy! ¡Aquí! ¡A las ocho!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

-Te pones esos boxers con estampado de zebra.

…

**En cambio, puede resultar que la sexualidad se convierta en algo no satisfactorio hasta que no ha habido una compensación verdaderamente romántica por alguno de los dos.**

…

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

-No me obligues a obligarte…

-¡Oblígame!

-¡Tu lo pediste!

…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Te Amo Haruya!

-¡Lo sé! ¡También te amo!

…

**En otro orden de cosas, suelen tener tendencias hacia la autocompasión o la tristeza ante la desaprobación de los demás, la crítica o los fracasos en el trabajo o en la sociedad.**

…

-¡No te pongas así!

-¡Pues tu tampoco te pongas así!

…

**Esto puede conducir a ambos a una especie de consuélame tú primero, nada bueno para los dos. Deberán de superar, como suelen hacer, las dificultades juntas y ayudarse mucho emocionalmente.**

…

-A mí me dolió más…

-No, a mí me dolió aún más

-Fuusuke entiende que a mi…

-¡Que a mi Haruya Idiota!

-¡Pero es tu turno de consolarme!

-Desgraciado…

...

* * *

><p>Y… ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Mi excusa por tardar unos días más es que la verdad no sabía que poner… un amigo se murió y pues… de forma inconsciente termine matando a Suzuno, así que obviamente no iba a publicar eso… Y bueno~ hasta el día de hoy mi cabeza dio algo de frutos… Y eso solamente porque me desaparecerá por una semana o un poco más porque me voy de vacaciones a la playa… Donde no creo tener internet… Hum~ igual, are continuaciones en libretas xD

La próxima pareja será Géminis X Virgo ¿Se imaginan quienes son?

¿Merezco sus comentarios?

Gracias a:

Fubuki-kazesenko

Pau-Chan Espitia

Alone Darko

Unii-chan

Saya-chan dattebayo

Minami Sugoi

Aki

Shaty Ana

nayumi izu-chan

Hikari Kokoa

MizuKi-chan-18

Pazita Fumihiko

Enserio muchas Gracias! ¡Por ustedes es que escribo!

"**Ponle palabras a la tristeza, por que el dolor que no habla le susurra al agobiado corazón y le ordena romperse"**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

Pd: Alguien sabe el signo de Fudou?


	4. Geminis & Virgo

**Hola~ sé que tarde más de lo normal~ pero la inspiración no llegaba para nada, se puso en huelga por que no la lleva de vacaciones conmigo… y eh tenido algunos problemas amistosos que ya se solucionaron~**

**Dejando mi ridícula vida aparte~:**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5. El día que Fubuki llegue a mi casa pidiendo matrimonio y yo lo rechace mandándolo a volar con Goenji, es porque el fin fue mío…. Pero como nunca lo rechazaría… soñar es gratis. ¡Yeah!**

**Dedicado:**

**Saya-chan Dattebayo~ eres géminis! Al igual que yo! Genial! Disfruta el capítulo que ya casi tengo tu fic!**

**Minami-chan! Tu eres virgo! Y sé que amas esta pareja! Espero y te guste el capítulo!**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Horóscopos al estilo Inazuma<p>

Atsuya Fubuki

**GEMINIS (Mayo 21 al Junio 20) - Los Gemelos**

**Irresistible, Agradable. Su amor es único en su clase. Gran escuchador. Muy bueno en ESO...**

…

-¡Atsuya! ¡Ahh!

-¡Verdad que si se cocinar!

-Está caliente…

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Sopla en mi boca!

-¡¿Qué?

…

**Son amantes, no luchadores, pero de todos modos te puede llegar a dejar inconsciente. **

…

-¡Goenji-baka! Vuelves a tocar a mi hermano y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Te desquitaras con un feliz Aprodhi?

-¡Cállate! ¡Prometiste que no lo dirías!

…

**Confiable. Siempre feliz. Ruidoso. Hablador. Salidor MUY COMPASIVO. Siempre busca llegar a un arreglo o entendimiento.**

…

-Ya alto. ¡Esperen! ¡Que se callen! ¡Los golpeare si no se callan!

-…

-Así está mejor, para que no peleen yo me quedare con todo y punto…

-¡Atsuya!

…

**Tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Generoso. Fuerte. EL MAS IRRESISTIBLE.**

-¡Oh sí! ¡Soy irresistible!

-¿Qué? ¡Nada más porque el horóscopo lo dice verdad!

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando Goenji?

-¡No nada! ¡Shirou! ¡Dile a tu hermano que baje esa silla de la posición amenazadora en que le tiene!

-¡Atsuya!

…

**Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio.**

…

-Soy lo contrario a Shirou. Si él es moe… ¿Yo que debo ser? Level-5 ¡ilumíname!

…

**Por un lado es versátil, pero por el otro puede ser insincero. Suelen tener elegancia y caer en los errores de los jóvenes.**

…

-¡Pum! ¡Nos dieron! ¡Nos dieron! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-Atsuya…

-¿Si Terumi?

-¿Por qué juegas con esos barquitos de papel?

-No te gusta que te lo explique de otra forma…

-¡A no! ¡Hoy no! ¡Aun me duele el trasero!

-¡Anda! ¡El dolor nos hace madurar!

-¡En ese caso te toca abajo!

…

**Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud e los niños. Los géminis empiezan nuevas actividades y retos con entusiasmo, pero muchas veces les falta la constancia para realizarlos. Consideran que la vida es como un juego y buscan la diversión y nuevas situaciones.**

-¡No! ¡Nunca más lo volveré a intentar!

-¿Por qué Atsuya?

-Terumi acaso no te das cuenta de que es imposible bucear en aguas termales…

-También decían que era imposible que yo fuera un chico pero mira... ¡Eso lo compruebas cada noche! ¡Así que sigue intentando bucear!

…

**Un géminis suele ser cortés, cariñoso, amable y generoso. A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren. **

-¡Terumi! ¡Terumi! ¡Terumi! ¡Terumi!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Podemos hacerlo esta noche?

¿Otra vez Atsuya?

-¡Por Favor! ¿Sí?

-¡Ahh! Sabes que no debes tocas ah en público… Bi-bien, esta noche…

…

**Se desaniman con facilidad (como los niños) cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, y les gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos. Los géminis tienen que esforzarse para no desanimarse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. **

…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!

-¿Qué pasa ahora Atsuya?

-Terumi… ¡snif! ¡Kirby ya me aburrió!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si es una lindísima bolita rosa!

-¡Pero a mí me gustan los rubios! ¡Los rosas me dan pesadillas!

-¿Qué te hizo Someoka ahora? ¡Hare que Goenji lo golpee…!

…

**La inteligencia y capacidad mental de los géminis hacen que les encantan retos cerebrales y nuevos conocimientos, aunque el proceso de aprendizaje tiende a aburrirles.**

-¡Terumi! ¡Ya me aburrí!

-Bien, iremos directamente a la práctica… pero si algo explota, no habrá seño en semanas…

15 minutos después…

-¡No! Atsuya! ¡Cúbrete! ¡Eso va a explotar!

-¡BOM!

-¡Terumi! ¡Ahora o te limpio!

…

**Tienen gran capacidad analítica. En el amor los géminis vuelven a demostrar su doble naturaleza. Tienen un lado que se entrega emocionalmente pero otro que rechaza el romanticismo. **

…

-Yo… ¡No! ¡No puedo!

-¡Anda Atsuya! Solo una vez… ¿O acaso no quieres saber lo que siente Shirou?

-¡Terumi! ¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¡Bien! ¡Solo una vez!

-¡Gracias! ¡Aquí tu disfraz de osito!

-¡Creo que ya me arrepentí…!

…

**Tienden a tener relaciones de pareja cortas porque les puede llegar a aburrir la estabilidad de una pareja una vez conquistada. Suelen tener muchos amiguetes y pocos buenos amigos. Los Géminis pueden ser grandes tertulianos.**

...

-¡Ya! ¡Conozco a todos ellos! ¡Pero ninguno me cae bien!

-¡¿Por qué?

-Me han superado en algo…

-¿Y por qué los saludas tan natural?

-¡Por qué los odio Terumi!

…

* * *

><p>Terumi "Aprodhi" Afuro<p>

**VIRGO (Agosto 23 al Sept 22) - El que espera**

**Dominante en las relaciones. Siempre tienen alguien que los ame.**

…

-¡Atsuya! ¡Deja de ser tan celoso!

-¡Pero te iras con ella!

-¡Diosa acua se bebe!

-¡Pues yo te daré algo mejor!

…

**Siempre quieren tener la última palabra... Cariñoso. Astuto. Ruidoso. Fiel. Dado para hablar. Todo lo que siempre buscaste. Fácil de complacer… El primero y único.**

…

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora lo entiendo Terumi! ¡Eres único e irrepetible! ¡Pero no hacía falta que mandaras a Someoka al hospital solo por ponerse una peluca rubia!

-Es que tenía que quedar muy claro Atsuya…

…

**Virgo, el único signo representado por una mujer, es un signo caracterizado por su precisión, su convencionalidad, su actitud reservada y su afán, a veces hasta obsesión, con la limpieza.**

…

-¡Atsuya! ¡Ven a que te limpie!

-¡Pero si ya me bañe! ¡Eres igual a Shirou!

-¡No había quedado claro que yo era único! ¡Además aun te falta la limpieza bucal! ¡Abre la boca!

-Aaaaaaa…

…

**Los virgo suelen ser observadores, y pacientes. Pueden parecer a veces fríos, y de hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos.**

…

-¡Por que no convives con el!

-¡No hay necesidad!

-¡Terumi! ¡Es buena persona! ¡Que sea peli rosa no significa que ya sea un violador!

-¡No! ¡Pero se le acerca!

-¡Por eso es que casi no tienes amigos!

…

**El hecho que muchas de sus relaciones con otros resultan ser superficiales es porque en realidad los virgo temen dar riendas a sus sentimientos y les falta tener seguridad en sus emociones y opiniones. **

…

-¿Soy el primero Terumi?

-¿Crees que tuve tiempo de estar con otro cuando en las noches revisaba que Kabeyama no le pusiera alguna sustancia excitante al Diosa acua?

-¡Sí! ¡Soy el primero!

…

**Prefieren actuar con reservas y con una disposición agradable. Suelen ser discretos, amables y divertidos con otras personas. **

…

-¡Terumi!

-¿Si Atsuya?

-¡Deja de coquetear con Shirou!

-¡¿Hablas enserio? ¡Sabes que si hago es Goenji me manda al hospital!

-¡Pues por eso te pido que no lo hagas!

-¿Estas celoso…?

…

**Los virgos tienen encanto y dignidad hasta tal punto que a veces los varones pueden aparecer algo afeminado, aunque no lo sean.**

…

-¡Imbécil! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Más hombre que tú! ¡Diles Atsuya!

-¡Es la maldición de tu horóscopo…!

…

**Son metódicos, estudiosos y les gusta la lógica. También les gusta aprender, y son capaces de analizar las situaciones más complicadas.**

…

-Según analizo aquí, a ti te gusta hacerlo en la noche…

-A todo el mundo Terumi…

-¡Ves! ¡Soy bueno!

…

**No obstante, a veces son tan meticulosos que retrasan la conclusión de proyectos complicados. Son muy intuitivos y son capaces de ver todos los lados de un argumento, lo que hace que les cueste llegar a conclusiones firmes.**

…

-¡Terumi! ¡Ya llevas meses queriendo aprender a esquiar! ¡No es necesario que aprendes ya que ni siquiera te has subido a los esquíes!

-¡Es que aún lo planeo paso a paso!

-¡Pero ya fue mucho tiempo!

-¡Eso solo para ti!

¡Para tu instructor también!

…

**Los virgo son cariñosos y son buenos esposos y padres. No son muy apasionados en el amor, porque su necesidad de tener orden y disciplina les impide entregarse totalmente a la pasión.**

…

-¡Atsuya! ¡No has tendido la cama!

-¡Pero te toca a ti!

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!

-Grrr…

…

**A un virgo le cuesta confiar en las personas, no porque sea desconfiado por naturaleza, sino porque tiene poca seguridad en sí mismo y extrapola esto en los demás.**

…

-¡Ya lleva meses como tu vecino! ¡Y aun no le das una taza de azúcar!

-¡¿Quién me asegura que no hará un meteorito alíen de dulce con MI taza de azúcar!

-¡Terumi! ¡Estás loco!

-La locura es sabia lo sabias Atsuya…

-¡Solo tú piensas eso!

…

* * *

><p>Aire &amp; Tierra<p>

Atsuya & Aprodhi

**Géminis & Virgo**

**Una relación a priori, complicada, debido a los caracteres dispares de ambos elementos.**

-¡Si Atsuya!

-¡No Terumi!

-¡No Atsuya!

-¡Si Terumi!... espera, ¿Qué no era aleves?

…

**Lo que a la Tierra le gusta es principalmente la seguridad, tiende a conservar lo que ya tiene y suele preferir las realizaciones prácticas antes que teorizar sobre las cosas. **

…

-¡Terumi! ¡Te dije que era hora de ver otra película que no fuera 'Karate Kid'!

-¿Las de Brus Lee te parecen Atsuya?

**Por esto puede chocar con el carácter del Aire, que no le ofrece muchas garantías.**

…

-¡Ya me tienes harto!

-¡Tú me tienes más arto a mí!

…

**La Tierra puede sentirse inestable con los signos de Aire, puede sentir que comete un error al enamorarse y puede comenzar a racionalizar su amor hacia su pareja (¿me conviene? ¿No me conviene?)**

…

4 de la mañana…

-ZzzZzzZzz

-Teruuumiii… Eeesscuchaaaamee… Sooooy tu coonciienciaaaaa… Atsuya es perfcto para ti. ¡Nuuunca lo dejeeees! ¡Oh Moriras!

-Atusya… es… mio. ZzzZzzZzz

…

**Al Aire puede llegar a aburrirle el carácter tranquilo, conservador y sereno de la Tierra. Puede ponerle nerviosa la normalidad que desprenden los signos de Tierra y sus razonamientos sobre todas las cosas. **

…

-Y si seguimos la teoría de big bang…

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Eso no me interesa!

-Pero te daré un ejemplo de la reproducción…

-¡Sigue! ¡Quiero saber más!

…

**El Aire, quizá desearía que en algún momento los de Tierra se tomaran las cosas con menos seriedad y que dejaran a un lado la lógica, para actuar impulsivamente por una sola vez.**

…

-¡Atsuya! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al atlántico... ¡debes dejarte llevar! Así que decidí que buscaríamos el 'Titanic' juntos y haríamos la escena de Jake y Rose…

-¡Pero el 'Titanic' se hundió…!

-¡Maldito Goenji! ¡No me dijo esa parte!

…

**En el terreno sexual pueden tener buena relación si la Tierra se deja llevar por los impulsos y la imaginación y el Aire comprende los deseos concretos de los signos de Tierra, en cuanto a concreción física.**

-¡Somos sukes y punto! ¿Bien?

-¡Bien! ¡Pero yo primero arriba Terumi!

-¡No! ¡Yo primero!

-¡Pero tu pareces más chica!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

…

**Pueden llevarse bien si tratan de complementarse uno al otro. La Tierra puede aportar seguridad y estabilidad en la pareja, mientras que el Aire puede ayudar a la Tierra a ser algo más extrovertido y sociable.**

-Te amo Terumi…

-Yo a ti Atsuya…

-¡Te atreves a aparecer Endo! ¡Y no saldrás vivo de esta!

A lo lejos…

-¡Corre Kazemaru!

...

* * *

><p><strong>Naturalmente~ no me gusto como quedo~ creo que puse a Atsuya muy infantil y cambie un poco las personalidades~ mis disculpas por eso… creo que ando fallando mucho en eso últimamente u_u<strong>

**Gracias a:**

**Alone Darko**

**Minami Sugoi**

**aki**

**Fubuki-kazesenko**

**Shaty Ana**

**Yumeiko-chan**

**Saya-chan dattebayo**

**Hikari Kokoa**

**YO-SARIEL**

**Encerio muchísimas gracias~ por ustedes es que escribo~!**

**Próxima pareja: Libra X Scorpion. Esa es obvia no? xD**

**"Las probabilidades nunca están a nuestro favor. Siempre estamos cometiendo un error tas otro, ¿Acaso no hay una forma más completa de destruir la felicidad?"**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**

**Pd: Gracias a los que me ayudaron con el signo de Fudou~**


	5. Eѕcorpιo & lιвra

**Holaaaaa~ ¿Me extrañaron? Si, después de semanas –se esconde- traigo continuación de este fic que tanto me gusta. ¡LOL!**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5. El día que yo este un día entero sin sentir mu sueño habitual… es porque al fin no me lo robe… Pero como LaLa nunca descansa… soñar es gratis (válgame la redundancia)**

**Dedicado a: Todas esas personas que han comentado mis One-shots recientes. Mil Gracias por esos reviews que yo creí que nunca llegarían. **

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

**Una que otra maldición… pero solo poquitas.**

**Sin más… ¡Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>нoróѕcopoѕ al eѕтιlo ιnazυмa<strong>

**yυυтo ĸιdo**

**LIBRA (Sept 23 al Oct 22) - El Rengo**

**Agradables con todas las personas. Su amor es único. Tonto, divertido y dulce. Tiene un atractivo único.**

…

-Admítelo Fudou, mis goggles son sexys

-Eh de decir que eres más sexy sin ellos pues puedo ver tus ojos inundados de lágrimas de puro placer… así, y ese sonrojo que ahora tienes.

…

**La persona más cariñosa que conocerás. Sin embargo, alguien de Libra no es la clase de persona con la que te meterías, porque te dejaría llorando.**

…

-¡Joder Kido! ¡Si no te sientas sobre mi ahora te juro que mañana no podrás caminar!

-¡Idiota! ¡Es por eso que no me siento sobre ti!

…

**Los libra se encuentran entre los signos más civilizados del zodiaco. Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto, y son amables y pacíficos.**

…

-¡Ahhhhhh!

-¡Tu grito se confundió con el de la mujer de la opera Yuuto! ¡Quiero escucharlo otra vez!

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Se supone que deberíamos estarlo viendo!

…

**Les gusta la belleza y la armonía y son capaces de ser imparcial ante conflictos. No obstante, una vez que han llegado a una opinión sobre algo, no les gusta que se les contradiga. **

…

-¡Te dije que ya me comí la banana!

**Les gusta contar con el apoyo de los demás.**

…

-Hermano yo te apoyo en tu relación con Fudou…

-¡Muchas Gracias Haruna! ¡Ahora hay que hacer que mi padre la acepte!

-¡Es tu padre no el mío!

-¡¿Qué?

…

**Un libra tiende a ser sensible a las necesidades de los demás y suele ser muy sociable. No soportan el conflicto y la crueldad y son muy diplomáticos ante los conflictos.**

…

-¡Fudou! ¡Deja de pelear!

-¡Pero es que Atsuya es un niño pequeño!

-¡Tú te comportas peor que yo! ¡Así que cállate!

-¡Los dos son como niños y punto! ¡Solo que Fudou es más pervertido! Y violador, y grosero, y…

-¡Si ya entendimos!

…

**Suelen buscar el consenso ante una situación conflictiva. Saben valorar los esfuerzos de los demás y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.**

…

-¡Valoro tu esfuerzo! Pero sabes que mi padre no te adorara por ser un comedor de bananas invencible…

-¡Por lo menos no le dije que practicaba contigo!

…

**El lado negativo de un libra es frívolo y es fácil que cambie de opinión o de lealtades. No les gusta la rutina y muchas veces les falta la capacidad de enfrentarse a los demás.**

…

-¡No! ¡Ya lo hicimos ahí ayer!

-¡Y eso qué! ¡Te necesito y ahora!

-¡Yo también! ¡Pero en ese lugar esta semana no!

-Hijo de tu…

…

**Les encanta a los libra el placer, y esto les puede llevar a cometer ciertos excesos en su vida. **

…

-¡Kido! ¡Necesitas descansar de tus citas diarias con Fudou! ¡Bajaste una milésima en tus exámenes!

-¡Una milésima es una milésima! ¡No dejare esas noches!

-¡Ese es mi Kido!

…

**Son muy curiosos, lo que puede ser una virtud si lo invierten en descubrir nuevas cosas, pero también un defecto si les lleva a meterse demasiado en la vida o los asuntos de los demás.**

…

-Endo, tu problema es que quieres casar a todo el mundo, por eso Kazemaru se impacienta…

-¡¿Kazemaru no me quiere?

-Yo solo me refería a que…

-¡Se a lo qué te refieres! ¡Kazemaru ya no me aguanta!

-¡Yo no quise decir eso!

-¡Pero lo pensaste!-se va corriendo.

-¡Kido!

-¡Lo siento Kazemaru!

…

**Un libra es un buen amigo, porque prefieren comprender la postura de otro antes que perder una amistad. En sus relaciones íntimas son románticas y hasta sentimentales. **

…

-Yo… ¡La verdad es que te amo!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo igual Kido!

-¡Idiota!

…

**Son buenos compañeros sentimentales porque comprenden la postura de su pareja en un conflicto y son tolerantes con los defectos de los demás. **

…

-Eres pelón ¡Y te acepto como eres!

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Por qué carajos me describes así?

-¡Por que acepto su condición cabelluda! ¡Idiota!

…

* * *

><p><strong>Aĸιo ғυdoυ<strong>

**ESCORPIO (Oct 23 al Nov 21) - El Adicto**

**EXTREMADAMENTE adorable...**

…

-¿Adorable? ¿Tú? Creo que quien escribió eso se fumó algo…

-¡Maldito imbécil!

…

**Inteligente. Ama bromear. Muy buen sentido del humor. Enérgico. Predice el futuro. GRAN besador. **

…

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar?

-Es de nacimiento tonto…

…

**Siempre consiguen lo que quieren. Atractivo. De andar tranquilo... Aman las relaciones largas... Hablador. Romántico. Cariñoso. **

…

-Kido ni intentes resistirte… es imposible.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te amo!

-¡Y luego me dicen loco a mí! ¡También te amo!

…

**El Escorpio es un signo intenso con una energía emocional única en todo el zodiaco. Aunque puedan aparecer tranquilos, los Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondidos dentro.**

…

-¡Ves! ¡Ese horóscopo no esta tan fumado después de todo!

-¿Sigo preguntándome quien lo escribió?

-¡Acaso importa Kido!

…

**Son afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.**

…

-¡Si por algo soy un estratega!

-¡Pero no mejor que yo!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-Ves…

-¡Eso fue trampa imbécil!

-¡Idiota! ¡Fue estrategia Kido!

…

**El Escorpio es tremendamente poderoso y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás.**

…

-Solo te pido que no vuelva a explotar el laboratorio de química…

-¿Pero y si Sakuma te mira otra vez?

…

**Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas pero sin embargo son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean.**

…

-¿Entonces te comportas así por lo de tus padres?

-¡Noo! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Es por que de pequeño vi como moría una araña!

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja tus sarcasmos Fudou!

…

**Son emocionales y fácilmente heridos o aludidos. De hecho pueden perder totalmente el genio al percibir, incluso erróneamente, que alguien les ha insultado. No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos.**

…

-¡Kido! ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que eso goggles se te ven muy mal! ¡Y que con esa capa pareces retrasado!

-¡No sabes hacer cumplidos mejores!

-¡idiota! ¡No era un cumplido!

…

**Si un Escorpio logra utilizar su enorme energía de forma constructiva, es un gran activo para la sociedad y se puede convertir en un gran líder.**

…

-Así que… ahora eres el capitán del Instituto Imperial…

-Sí, lo soy…

-Espero que saques adelante mi escuela, que sepas levantar los errores que yo cometí..

-No es lo único que puedo levantar

-¡No empieces!

…

**No obstante, los Escorpio deben aprender a controlarse, porque pueden llegar a ser demasiado críticos y resentidos con los demás. Son excelentes amigos de los que consideran merecen su respeto.**

…

-Jamás le agradecería a Haruna por haberte dado ese frasco para curarme… si tendría que agradecerle a alguien, ese serias tú.

-¡idiota no menosprecias a mi hermana!

-No te das cuenta de que te acabo de agradecer…

…

**Los Escorpio son muy imaginativos e intuitivos y tienen una gran capacidad para analizar situaciones y personas. **

…

-Puedo asegurarte que Endo intentara casar a todos los del equipo con su balón de Soccer…

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Por qué?

-Por que llego y me dijo: '¿Quieres que te case a ti y a Fudou?' y yo le respondí que no. Así que te doy la razón por esta vez…

...

**De todos los signos del zodiaco son los que más probabilidad tienen para convertirse en genios siempre y cuando controlan su lado negativo porque si toman el camino equivocado pueden ser muy destructivos hacia ellos mismos y hacia otras personas.**

…

-¡Soy el hijo perdido de Einstein!

-¡Eso explica el peinado!

…

**Deben intentar evitar sensaciones como la arrogancia, la agresión y los celos, porque se rinden ante tales sentimientos negativos, tal es su fuerza para sentir intensamente que pueden perder el control. **

…

-¡Fudou!

-¡Que!

-¡Rompiste mi peluche de pingüino rojo! ¡Solo porque mencione a Sakuma!

-¡Eso es suficiente razón!

…

**El Escorpio es el símbolo del sexo, y los Escorpio son personas muy apasionadas y sensuales. Para los escorpio, el acto del amor es un acto espiritual y son capaces de sentir cosas que otros signos nunca logran.**

…

-¡Lo admito bien! ¡Te amo!

-¡También te amo!

-¡Pero no te emociones idiota!

-¡Maldito! ¡Tú si sabes arruinar un buen momento!

…

**Su intensidad de sentimientos hace que sus relaciones amorosas son profundas, mágicas y, a veces, trágicas. Cuidan mucho a sus amigos, aunque si alguien les traiciona es difícil recuperar su amistad y confianza.**

…

-Bien ¡Ya no pregunten! ¡Eso responde las dudas de todos los televisores!

-¡Fudou…! ¡A quien carajos le hablas!

…

* * *

><p><strong>Agυa &amp; aιre<strong>

**Eѕcorpιo & lιвra**

**ғυdoυ & ĸιdo**

**Una relación algo complicada, aunque no demasiado compleja. Al Aire le encanta la sensibilidad que demuestra el Agua y necesita de ella esa concentración de capacidades e intuiciones y sensibilidad hacia las cosas del espíritu y de la mente.**

…

-Tu Fudou… ¡Sensibilidad! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Cállate! ¡Que si eso lo dice, por algo será!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Idiota que te calles!

-¡Oh, si eres sensible!

…

**El Agua puede necesitar del apoyo del Aire que tiene habilidades sociales acusadas y capacidades de desarrollo de las ideas que en el Agua sólo están en la superficie, no terminadas ni consolidadas.**

…

-Fudou, no seas infantil, es solo una práctica para que seas más sociable

-No le hablare a eso ni loco…

-¡Solo es una foto de Sakuma con la boca abierta!

-¡Es bastante razón para quemarla!

…

**Ambos pueden encontrar en el otro elemento lo que le falta al otro, aunque por otro lado, el Agua puede resultar algo posesiva con respecto a su pareja.**

…

-¡Eres mío!

-¡No!

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo todo el derecho!

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡Esta escrito en el cielo!

-¡Qué diablos…!

-¡El horóscopo idiota!

-¡Y yo que creí que había salido algo sentimental de ti!

…

**La sexualidad puede ser algo bueno para ambos, ya que pueden demostrar romanticismo y sensualidad, además de la sensibilidad del Agua y la energía del Aire.**

-¿Sensibilidad de Fudou y energía mía?

-Apoyo tu teoría Kido… se fumaron algo…

-¡Discutamos eso en la cama!

…

**Los signos de Agua, con el elemento Aire pueden sentir una necesidad de permanencia y de estar frecuentemente a su lado, que el Aire puede encontrar agobiante y desagradable.**

…

-Sí, lo admito carajo ¡Me gusta estar contigo!

-¡No que no!

-¡Cállate que no lo repetiré!

-Maldito…

…

**Es una relación que puede resultar estable si ambos reconocen sus diferencias, el Aire puede ayudar al Agua a materializar sus ideas y el Agua puede ser el apoyo emocional del Aire para reconocer mejor sus sentimientos y sentir las emociones y encontrar en las personas el amor y el cariño, prescindiendo de la intelectualidad.**

-¡Te amo Fudou!

-¡También imbécil… digo Kido!

-¡Bastardo!

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tadan! ¡LOL! ¿Qué le pareció?<strong>

**¿Merezco sus comentarios?**

**¿Es lo que esperaban?**

**La verdad es que para mí es difícil escribir de esta pareja, pero me gusta tanto que doy lo mejor de mí en esto… y estoy conforme con el resultado (raro en mí)**

**La siguiente pareja…**

**¡Sagitario & Capricornio!**

**¿Se la imaginan? Es una pareja muy cotizada (¿?)**

**Eso es todo amigas fujoshi's **

'**Jamás había tenido intención de quererle. Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, lo sabía en el fondo del estómago, y en el tuétano de los huesos, lo sabía de la cabeza a los pies, lo sabía en la hondura de mi pecho vacío… El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte' **

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~ x3**


	6. ѕagιтarιo & caprιcornιo

**Konichiwa~ ¡No me maten! Porque si no, no poder continuar este fic.**

**Lo sé, una demora monumental, a mi parecer. Y la verdad es que no tengo escusa… Sigo enamorada, eso lo recompensa todo ¿No?**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que mi madre me deje salir diario y regrese en la madrugada y que eso no afecte mi desempeño escolar… es porque el fin los derechos son míos! Pero como eso ni en mis sueños pasa… ni soñando entonces.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**¡Sin más! ¡Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>нoróѕcopoѕ al eѕтιlo ιnazυмa<p>

ĸιyaмa нιroтo

**SAGITARIO (Nov 22 al Dic 21) - El Promiscuo**

**Espontáneo. Gran atractivo. Difícil de encontrar, pero grandioso una vez que lo encuentras. Ama las relaciones largas. Tienen mucho amor para dar.**

…

-¡Hiroto! ¡Hiroto!-grito Midorikawa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estaremos juntos hasta que alguno muera!

-Así será.

…

**Alguien con quien no deberías meterte. Muy bonito. Muy romántico. Agradable con todas las personas. Su amor es único. Tonto, divertido y dulce.**

…

-¡Midorikawa! ¡No te enojes! ¡Solo estaba siendo agradable con ella!

-¡Pero tenía que ser Ulvida! ¡La niña a la que le gustas!

-Pero ella no me gusta a mi… te recuerdo que me gustas tú…

-¡Sigo enojado!

-Te invitare un helado…

-¡Te amo!

…

**Tiene un atractivo único. La persona más cariñosa que conocerás! Impresionantes en ESO! No es la clase de persona con la que te meterías y terminarías llorando.**

…

-Hiro-chan- dijo Midorikawa temeroso- esta vez si te pasaste…

-¡¿Pero que hice?

-¡No sé! ¡Pero algo le hiciste para que terminara llorando! ¡Malvado!

…

**El sagitario es uno de los signos más positivos del zodiaco. Son versátiles y les encanta la aventura y lo desconocido.**

…

-¿Helado de avellana?-pregunto el pelirrojo temeroso.

-¡Sí! ¡Cómelo!

-Pe…-se lo come.

10 segundos después…

-¡Ves Hiro-chan! ¡Te gusto tanto que te pusiste rojito como tu cabello!

-¡Es porque soy alérgico!

…

**Tienen la mente abierta a nuevas ideas y experiencias y mantienen una actitud optimista incluso cuando las cosas se les ponen difíciles. Son fiables, honestos, buenos y sinceros y dispuestas a luchar por buenas causas cueste lo que cueste.**

…

-¡No te dejare en las manos de Osamu!-exclamo el pelirrojo enojado.

-No estoy en las manos de Osamu

-Lo se…

-Eres lindo…

-¿Y eso ayudara a que me perdones por comerme tú helado? ¡Fui honesto!

-¡¿Te comiste mi qué?

…

**Los sagitario suelen creer en la ética y les gusta seguir los ritos de la religión, de un partido político o de una organización. Son caballerosos.**

…

-Hiro-chan, ¿Eres caballeroso?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Me abres las puertas, me dejas pasar primero, escuchas mi opinión, yo escojo lo que quiero y me lo das…

-Y eso nos lleva ¿a?- pregunto Hiroto orgulloso

-¡Qué no soy una mujer!

…

**Les encanta abarcar nuevos proyectos y aprender sobre cosas nuevas. **

…

-¡Hare un nuevo equipo de Génesis y…!

-No empieces con tus nuevos proyectos o me enojo

-Bien Mido-chan… ¡Pero un día nadie me detendrá!

…

**Son intuitivos y buenos organizadores y, aunque son generosos, también son muy cuidadosos, lo que les convierte en buenos gestores de situaciones y proyectos. **

…

-¿Organizaras mi fiesta de helados?

-Ya te eh prometido que si Mido-chan

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi Hiroto tan lindo y cumplidor

-No olvides que tú tienes que cumplirme con mi noche de amor…

-¡Odio tu mente que no se le olvida nada!

…

**Algunos sagitario tienen un gran genio que puede aparecer ante situaciones que para los demás carecen de importancia.**

…

-¡Hiroto! ¡No hay papel!

-Por qué siempre me llaman a mí-susurra con un aura depresiva- ¡Ya voy padre!

…

**Son capaces de sacrificarse para realizar un objetivo. Esto hace que a veces son demasiado exigentes con los demás.**

…

-¡Desactiven el límite de sus fuerzas!

-¡Hiroto! ¡En Raimon no tienen esa capacidad! ¡Ellos no quieren morir!

…

**Los sagitario son básicamente sinceros y controlados en sus relaciones de pareja, aunque si se les traiciona pueden perder los papeles.**

…

-¡Mo más helado por dos días Midorikawa!

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por hablar tan 'amistosamente' con Osamu

…

**Necesitan sentirse libres y a veces ponen sus intereses profesionales por delante de los intereses de su pareja.**

…

-Tendremos un negocio de aparatos astrológicos y después, muchos años después, abriremos tu tienda de helados de todos los sabores

-¡¿Qué! ¡Hiroto! ¡Eso no se vale!

…

**Son muy amigos de sus amigos, fiables y leales. No tienen pelos en la lengua si tienen que recriminar un amigo de algo, pero saben perdonar cuando hace falta.**

…

-¡Endo!-exclamo el pelirrojo enojado- ¡Si me caso, no será por un balón de soccer!

-¡Maldito! ¡Yo que los quería ayudar!- reprocho el portero

-Y ni se te ocurra sobornar a Midorikawa con helados…

-Ya escuchaste Mamoru-kun- dijo Kazemaru tranquilamente.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Ryυυjι мιdorιĸawa<strong>

**CAPRICORNIO (Dic 22 al Ene 19) - El amante**

**Ama romper. Agradable. Fresco. Inteligente. Sexy. Predice el futuro.**

…

-Pronostico lluvia para la tarde.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Lo viste en las noticias?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no Hiro-chan! ¡Yo se lo dije a las noticias!

-¿A qué hora?

-A las nueve treinta

-Sabes que el noticiero empieza a las nueve en punto y el tiempo a las nueve quince

-Lo ves…

-¡Tenías que ser inteligente Hiroto!

…

**Irresistible. Ama estar en relaciones largas. Gran hablador. Siempre consiguen lo que quieren. **

…

-¡Yo quiero heladooooooooooooooooo…-media hora después…-oooooooo! Heladoooooo…

-¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo tendrás! ¡Pero por todos los ángeles del mundo! ¡Cállate! ¡Malditos pulmones los que tienes!

-Gracias Suzuno…

…

**Buena onda. Aman ganarle a Géminis por deporte. Extremadamente divertido. Ama bromear. Astuto.**

…

-Este es el trato Shirou, el que logre ser cubierto de helado primero, gana.

-¿Y si no quiero ser cubierto de helado?

-¡Pues yo gano!

-¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Claro que no!

…

**Un Capricornio es uno de los signos del zodiaco más estables, seguros y tranquilos. Son trabajadores, responsables y prácticos y dispuestos a persistir hasta sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo. **

…

-Y así fue como creé la técnica de 'Destello veloz'

-¡Woah!-exclamaron sorprendidos los niños del orfanato- Ryuuji-kun ¡Eres genial!

-No se dejen engañar niños- hablo Suzuno inexpresivamente- El nunca salto de un edificio

…

**Son fiables y muchas veces tienen el papel de terminar un proyecto iniciado por uno de los signos más pioneros. Les encanta la música.**

…

-¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!

-¡Ya cállate Midorikawa!

-¿Por qué me debo callar Nagumo?

-¡Por que no cantas bien!

…

**Un Capricornio exige mucho de sus empleados, familiares y amigos, pero solo porque se lo exige también a sí mismo. **

…

-Midorikawa…

-¡Déjame Hiroto!

-Pero…

-¡No estaré contento hasta que sea el mejor uke! ¡Así que déjame estudiar este manual tranquilo!

-ok ok…

…

**Suelen ser personas justas. No se encuentran entre los signos del zodiaco más felices. Más bien tienden a veces hacia el melancolizo y pesimismo.**

...

-Me volveré emo como Kazemaru, Hiroto.

-No sé por qué dices eso Mido-chan

…

**De hecho un Capricornio debe siembre intentar mantener una estabilidad emocional a través de la meditación, respiración o actividades que le ayudan a relajarse y no perder control de sus emociones.**

…

-A ver si entendí- dijo Hiroto- tú te la pasas comiendo helado, para que nada pueda afectar tu estado de ánimo…

-En efecto mí querido Kiyama.

-Ah… eso explica muchas cosas.

…

**A veces le cuesta a un Capricornio sentirse feliz en sus relaciones personales. Pueden tender a ser reservados con desconocidos. **

-¡Las chicas del instituto ya no son unas desconocidas para ti Midorikawa!

-¡Pues ojala aun lo fueran para ti Hiroto! ¡Así no les harías ojitos!

-¡No les hago ojitos! ¡Esa ve me entro una pelusita al ojo!

-¡Ve y dile eso a tus amiguitas!

…

**Es más probable que un Capricornio tenga pocos buenos amigos (hacia los que siente una lealtad absoluta) que muchos amiguitos.**

…

-Entre mis amigos solo están Hiroto y los ukes…

-¿Y eso es malo Mido-chan? –pregunto curioso Fubuki.

-No, el problema es que después no sé a quién contarle mis cosas… ¡Es que acaso nunca han querido ser semes amigueros!

…

* * *

><p><strong>ғυego &amp; тιerra <strong>

**нιroтo & мιdorιĸawa **

**ѕagιтarιo & caprιcornιo**

**Que decir de esta combinación… digamos que se atraen, pero no son del todo compatibles.**

…

-¿N-no somos compatibles Hiro-chan?

-¡Al parecer no completamente! ¡Pero no agás caso a lo que dice eso!

-¿Me compras un helado para el susto?

…

**Estos dos elementos son como los polos de un imán: se atraen más por las diferencias que por las semejanzas ya que son muy distintos.**

…

-¿A ti no te gusta el helado verdad Hiroto?

-No mucho… ¿Y a ti no te gustan las constelaciones cierto?

-No me llaman la atención en lo más mínimo…

-Por eso ¡Te amo Mido-chan!

-¡Yo te amo más!

…

**Ante lo práctico de Tierra, Fuego no va a dar muchas explicaciones ni comprobaciones, cosa que a los Tierra les puede resultar desesperante. **

…

-¡¿Por qué no te gusta el helado?

-No sé Mido-chan… no me atrae su sabor

-¡¿Por qué?

-No se

-¡Esa no es una respuesta!

-Bueno, ¡Pero no te alteres!

…

**A pesar de esto los Tierra quedarán cautivados por la personalidad de los Fogosos y sentirán que se derriten por la otra persona. **

…

-Eso es falso ¡No lo creas Hiroto!

-Ósea que realmente no te gusta Osamu...

-¡Para nada!

…

**En una relación entre estos dos elementos Tierra le dará a Fuego seguridad y será de gran ayuda para que los Fuego le bajen a su protagonismo. **

…

-¡Te daré el valor para ir hasta las estrellas conmigo!

-¡Ayer me prometiste que era a la sima de las montañas de helado! ¡Y te dije que sí y me lo cambias no!

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡A ambos lados!

…

**De cualquier manera esta combinación promete a los Tierra una gran atracción; si en el desierto la Tierra y el calor del Fuego conviven de maravilla ¿por qué no intentar una relación?**

…

-¿Nos acaban de comparar con la naturaleza?

-Eso parece…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Seeeeh~ lo sé, medio Crack~<strong>

**Pero que puedo decir? Estos últimos días que me la eh pasado de callejera y he ido a la feria y a fiestas pues ya me afectaron maso menos… eso creo~**

**¡Malditos juegos mecánicos que te marean horrible!**

**Pero bueno, me salgo del tema~**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Saya-chan Claro qué te puedo hacer un capítulo de esa pareja, la verdad es que a mí también me gusta~ se me hace lindísima… Solo dime un signo para Mark y quien quieres que sea el seme :3**

**Leo y Acuario~ ¿Adivinan quiénes son?**

**Emm… bueno, al empezar a escribir las notas del inicio… tenia planeado decir algo importante en estas notas finales… demo, olvide que… ¡Ups!**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora~**

**Nuevamente una disculpa por mi demora… juro que intentare no tardar tanto nuevamente!**

**Gracias a:**

**DawnPanIno**

**MizuKi-chan-18**

**yamamoto nanami**

**Eirin Stiva**

**YO**

**Minami Sugoi**

**Saya-chan dattebayo**

**Xlarazondeser**

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine**

**M0m0-Chan3**

**Por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo! :D**

**'el aмor conѕυela coмo el reѕplandor del ѕol deѕpυéѕ de la llυvιa'**

**By: LaLa-cнan ĸaѕυмι yaмι no aмaya**

**Matta ne~ LOL**


	7. leo & acυarιo

**¡Oh por todas las galletas del mundo! ¡Deben querer matarme… ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! La última vez que actualice esto era Septiembre… ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero he vuelto después de una vacaciones para des estresarme C: Juro que no me volveré a desaparecer. Dejo mis escusas para el final. Y les dejo con lo interesante ^^**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que se declare a Inazuma como serie Yaoi +18 es por que al fin yo la compre y el sol exploto gracias a los desepticons… Sí, acabo de ver Transformers. En fin, nunca me pertenecerá y punto… Pero soñar, siempre será gratis C:**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~ (Si no te gusta. No leas. Y nos evitamos mal entendidos)**

**Faltas d ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**No pienso pagarles el psicólogo por el trauma de pingüinos que este les dejara~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy! C:**

* * *

><p>Genda ĸojιroυ<p>

**leo (jυlιo 2э al ago 22) - el león**

**Gran hablador... Atractivo y apasionado. Despreocupado. Sabe como divertirse. Es muy bueno en todo lo que hace. Gran besador. Impredecible. Extrovertido. Con los pies en la tierra. Adictivo... **

...

—Oye Genda— le llamó Fudou— ¿Cómo le digo al padre de Kido que ya lo eh traído a casa sano y salvo? ¿Le tengo que agradecer?

—Quien lo diría— se burló Genda— el Gran Fudou Akio pidiendo ayuda para hablar con su suegro.

—Cállate malito idiota y ayúdame— respondió el oji verde.

—Bien, llegas y entras con Yuuto-kun. Después le dices 'Gracias Respetable señor Kido per dejar a su hijo salir conmigo. Que dios lo bendiga y le de muchos nietos…'

— ¡Hijo de…!

…

**Atractivo. Ruidoso. Ama las largas relaciones apasionadas. Hablador... Alguien con quien no deberías meterte. Difícil de encontrar. Bueno cuando lo encuentras.**

…

— ¡Koujirou-kun!— exclamó Sakuma mientras se colgaba del cuello del mencionado.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakuma-san? — preguntó Genda sonriendo por el abrazo del peli celeste.

— ¿Tu y yo? — preguntó con una voz cargada de emoción. Parecía un niño pequeño, pero eso a Genda le encantaba.

—Itsumo… (1)

…

**Leo es el signo más dominante del zodiaco. También es creativo y extrovertido. Son los reyes entre los humanos, de la misma forma que los leones son los reyes en el reino animal. Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades.**

…

—Oye Genda— le llamó Kido— ¿Eres el dominante de la relación?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sakuma siempre esta a mi merced!

—Oh entonces por eso obedeces a Sakuma cada vez que te dice que te premiara

— ¿Tu como sabes eso? — preguntó muy sorprendido.

—No lo negaste…

...

**No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones - saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No temen los obstáculos - más bien crecen ante ellos.**

…

— ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos discutido? ¡La respuesta es no! ¡No! ¡Y NO! — Gritó Sakuma con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Pero por qué no Sakuma-chan?

— ¿¡Estas loco acaso! ¡Si utilizas tú tecnica prohibida en mí me enviaras en el hospital!

— ¡Ese no es obstáculo para mi! Si terminas en el hospital… ¡También te lo hare ahí!

…

**En general son buenos, idealistas e inteligentes. Pueden llegar a ser tercas en sus creencias, pero siempre desde una fe y sinceridad absoluta. A un leo le suelen gustar el lujo y el poder.**

…

— ¡Sakuma! ¡Si sales por esa puerta no habrá tendrás a tu señor Pingüino en 3 meses!

— ¡Ni te atreves a quitarme al Señor Pingüino te juro que no habrá sexo en 1 año!

…

**Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y un leo excesivamente negativo puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio. **

…

— ¡Bájale 5 rayas a tu orgullo! — gritó Sakuma realmente enojado.

— ¿Porqué? ¿No te gusta que sea yo quien te hace Gemir?

— ¡Cállate maldito imbécil! ¡Que eso me encanta!

….

**Son capaces de utilizar trucos y mentiras para desacreditar a sus enemigos. También pueden adoptar ciertos aires de superioridad y prepotencia. En sus relaciones personales el leo es abierto, confiado y sincero. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable...**

…

— ¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo eso a Fudou? — preguntó Sakuma mirando con preocupación a su pareja.

—Por que él tenía que ser amable con su suegro.

— ¡Pero no seas idiota! ¡Lo que más le enoja a ese hombre es que no tendrá descendencia! — exclamó Sakuma sin poder creerlo.

— ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?

…

**A los leo les cuesta acertar con las personas y muchas veces tienden a confiar demasiado en personas que no se merecen tanta confianza. **

…

— ¿Qué te dije de confiar en Fudou? — preguntó Sakuma con falso tono de decepción.

—Que no lo hiciera por que podría terminar en la cárcel— respondió Genda con tono aburrido.

— ¿Y donde estamos ahora?

—En la cárcel. Bien, me lo merezco ¿Pero que haces tu aquí?

— ¡También me arrestaron por lanzarle un pingüino al jefe de policía al intentar sacarte!

…

**Les encantan las relaciones sexuales y suelen tener muchas parejas durante su vida. Son sinceros con su pareja mientras dura el amor, y les gusta su hogar, pero no son el signo más fiel del zodiaco.**

…

Aun en la cárcel.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo aquí?

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

….

**ѕaĸυмa jιroυ**

**Acυarιo (ene 20 al ғeвr. 18) - lo нace en el agυa**

**Confiable. Atractivo. Gran besador. Único en su clase. Ama las relaciones a largo plazo. Extremadamente enérgico. Impredecible. Excederá tus expectativas. No es un luchador, pero te dejará inconsciente.**

…

—Mi parche en el ojo es sexi— dijo Sakuma.

—Si, más cuando lo pones en tu boca para que tus gemidos no suene tan fuerte— respondió Genda ingeniosamente.

…

**Los acuarios tienen una personalidad fuerte y atractiva. Hay dos tipos de acuarios: uno es tímido, sensible, y paciente. El otro tipo de acuario es exuberante, vivo y puede llegar a esconder las profundidades de su personalidad debajo de un aire frívolo.**

…

—'¿Y si él se va? (2) — Cantó Sakuma con la voz llena de sentimiento— 'Lo habrás perdido'— se respondió a si mismo con una voz algo afeminada— '¿Qué me quedara?' — se volvió a preguntar con la voz un poco más normal— 'Lo que has vivido'— Oh, ahí esta otra ves su voz afeminada.

—Tranquilo Sakuma— le dijo Genda— No llores, ya casi esta la comida.

…

**Ambos tipos de acuario tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes.**

…

—Kido, esos goggles hacen que te veas tan tremendamente sexi, atractivo, violable, Shota, adorable y todo un genio. Pero soy uke y prefiero a Genda.

— ¿Y por qué diablos me dices eso? — preguntó Kido asimilando su nuevo trauma.

— ¡Soy el amigo más sincero que tendrás! ¡Espera! ¡NO CORRAS!

…

**Un acuario es humano, sincero, refinado e idealista. Saben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor. Casi todos los acuarios son inteligentes, claros y lógicos. **

…

— ¿Dónde rayos ahí una Farmacia? — preguntó Genda con la voz claramente mormada. Después tapo su boca y tosió lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Aun que claro, todo el vendaría lo escuchó.

— ¡Es increíble! — Comenzó a quejarse Sakuma— la cuidad Inazuma tiene una escuela con una pista de futbol soccer en el aire (3) ¿Y no podemos encontrar una maldita farmacia?... Por eso no progresamos y mandamos a adolecentes a combatir a alienígenas que destruyen escuelas…

…

**A pesar de la personalidad abierta de los acuarios y de su deseo de ayudar a la humanidad, no suelen hacer amigos con facilidad. No se entregan su alma con facilidad. **

…

—Sakuma, si sabes que no te puedes embarazar ¿Verdad?

—Si, lo se

— ¡Entonces por que carajos buscamos una prueba de embarazo!

— ¡No me grites Genda! ¡Y para tu información, es para una nueva amiga que acabo de hacer!

— ¿A-amiga?

— ¡No me mires así! ¡No la eh embarazado! ¡Que el único que me jode eres tu!

…

**Pero una vez que deciden que merece la pena amar a alguien, se convertirán en amigo o amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja y ser fiel durante toda su vida. **

…

— ¿Quién te ama? ¿Quién te ama Sakuma? — preguntó Genda mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su uke.

— ¡Mi mami!

—Tu… mami. OK

—Es broma ¡Tú! ¡Y yo a ti!

…

**El problema de los acuarios en cuanto a sus relaciones personales se presenta cuando tienden a replegar velas y huir ante un problema... Sienten una gran preocupación por el bien de la humanidad y no comprenden las posturas contrarias a las causas que tanto persiguen...**

…

— ¿Hablas enserio? — preguntó Genda, pensando seriamente en llevar a Sakuma el psicólogo.

— ¡Que si hombre! ¡Luchare por que el gobierno acepte mi solicitud de migración de los pingüinos al polo norte, y si se puede a Japón!

…

**A pesar de tener ciertos secretos, los acuarios no comprenden una falta de integridad o promesas rotas. Forman parte de su lado negativo el sentirse resentido ante la traición o demostrar un silencio que puede de repente estallar en un gran enfado. **

…

— ¡Lo habías prometido Genda! ¡Mentiste!

—Sakuma, hice todo lo posible, pero me fue imposible.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste!

— ¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Fui a la cárcel, otra vez, por intentar meter un pingüino de contrabando al país! ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡A buscar a alguien que me quiera lo suficiente como para cumplir sus promesas!

…

**No obstante es uno de los signos del zodiaco más receptivo a escuchar otras verdades y a aprender de los demás.**

…

—Lo siento Genda

—Debes sentirlo

—Perdóname

—Debes pedir perdón

—Ya aprendí mi lección, no debo echarte la culpa, menos si realmente lo intentaste.

— ¡Bien! ¡Te Amo! ¡Ahora ve y grítale eso que acabas de decir al mundo!

—Ya lo hice…

—No es verdad, so¡lo me lo has dicho a mí.

—Eso es por que tú eres mi mundo… (4)

…

**Dos elementos que sin una dosis de madurez, dominio e individualismo puede caer en la dependencia de uno con otro o de ambos.**

…

—¿Genda? ¿Estas aburrido de mi?

—Nos hemos visto Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y hoy Domingo…

—En conclusión, toda la semana.

—Así es. Y… Le faltan días a esta por que no quiero estar ni un momento sin ti.

…

**La dependencia de ambos elementos puede conducir a una relación inestable si no se toman ciertas precauciones. Pese a todo existen muy buenas posibilidades de que esta pareja funcione muy bien y de que triunfe ante todas las adversidades apoyándose mutuamente.**

…

—Mi lindo Pingüino— dijo Genda mirando con ternura a Sakuma.

—Mi amado león salvaje.

—Esposito~

—M bebé

—Mi amor…

—No me digas así…

—¿Por qué no Sakuma?

—Suena muy empalagoso. No me gusta. Te acepto todos los demás menos mi amor, mi cielo y mi vida. Siento que me dices mujer.

…

**En las relaciones sexuales son dos elementos muy compatibles ya que a ambos les gusta probar cosas nuevas y disfrutar de diferentes aspectos de la sexualidad sin tabúes ni complejos. Tienden hacia la búsqueda de nuevas experiencias y aventuras lo cual puede acarrear algún problema de infidelidad, sobretodo por la parte de los signos de Fuego.**

…

— ¡Genda Koujirou!

—Ahora que carajos quieres Sakuma ¡Ya te dije millones de veces que no te soy infiel!

— ¡Carajo! Ya deja de ser tan bipolar y tomate la maldita pastilla para tus cólicos ¡Haber si así dejas de ser tan Gay! ¡Yo solo te quería recordar que en 17 días es nuestro primer aniversario! ¡Bastardo!

…

**La búsqueda de la novedad por parte del Fuego puede encontrar en el ingenio o alegría de los signos de Aire un buen motivo para el entretenimiento o la admiración. En algunas ocasiones puede descubrir cosas nuevas y excitantes en su pareja y en otras puede sentir que los signos de Aire son poco activos o que no se determinan a poner en práctica algunas de sus ideas o proyectos, lo que puede poner muy nervioso a los de Fuego.**

…

—¿Feliz? Maldito infeliz…— masculló Sakuma, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo desganadamente.

—Sigue moviendo el trasero, pero ponle un poco más de motivación o si no el señor pingüino nunca más estará en nuestras noches de amor desenfrenado.

…

**Además el Aire puede encontrar en el Fuego esa tendencia hacia la aventura y la capacidad de movimiento y de acción, que puede resultarle muy atractiva y que puede ayudarle a lanzarse hacia la consecución de sus metas, una vez planificadas.**

…

— ¿Enserio Sakuma? Tu plan de vida es casarte conmigo y tener un criadero de pingüinos… ¿Y qué más quieres? ¿Un unicornio rosado?

— ¡Es morado! ¡Y ese vendrá cuando tengamos nuestro primer bebe!

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo estos nacen de la plantas ¿Verdad?

—Ya hallaremos la forma. ¡Inseminación artificial tal vez funcione!

—¡Aprodhi! ¡Ilumínalo! Pero no lo encandiles…— se lamentó el pobre de Genda.

**Una pareja que puede resultar, a priori, muy adecuada y feliz.**

…

_10 años después_

—¡Te lo dije Genda! Kazemaru pude tener un pequeño Endo y Fubuki un pequeño Goenji… ¡Nosotros también pudimos! ¿Y puedes creerlo? ¡Nuestro bebé ya esta de uke con el pequeño retoño seme de Tsunami y Tachimukai…! ¡Hacen una pareja muy cool!

—Por Kami… solo tu puedes decirlo con tanta naturalidad.

—Bastardo. Te amo.

—Yo igual mi señor pingüino… Yo igual.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Itsumo: Por siempre.<strong>_

_**(2)Canción llamada 'Cosas del amor'. Diversos autores.**_

_**(3)La cancha de la Secundaria Zeus.**_

_**(4)Esta ultima conversación la saque de una imagen de Desmotivaciones.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora qué ya todo esta aclarado, nuevamente pido una disculpa. Ya va <strong>**a ser un año de que comencé este fic y es hora de terminarlo. Pero antes terminare el de 'Endo si se da cuenta' Por que lo comencé mientras estaba en la playa y en la playa lo terminare… ¡Es una promesa!**

**Gracias a todas y todos las/os que me leen C: Son mi gran motivación. Si este fic no hubiera tenido el número de reviews qué tiene, créanme que jamás lo habría continuado. Les agradezco mucho. Y enserio, ya no me desapareceré xD**

**Creo que solo quedan uno o dos capitulos xD Depende de como esten los animos~**

**Próxima**** pareja a pedido de Saya-Chan Dattebayo: Mark & Fidio. C: ¿Se imaginan sus signos?**

**¡Ariosh!**

**RR. Yem.**

'**La eхperιencιa eѕ υn вιlleтe de loтería ganador qυe υno ѕe encυenтra el día deѕpυéѕ del ѕorтeo (oѕcar wιlde) '**

**By: LaLa-Chan~ (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~ C:**


	8. Tauro & Cancer

**Festival Nepper x Heat.**

Capitulo dedicado a: **Mitaili-bonita :3 Bueno, lamentablemente este Festival no fue un gran exito :3 Pero al menos se que las que te queremos y apreciamos tanto en Fanfictión como en el Grupo de Familia escribimos o hicimos algo para ti en este Festival. Hice lo que pude, y bueno, tal ves si debí andar detras de todas como su fueramos niñas de Kinder para que participaran más personas :O En fin! Disfruta los 2 Fics que te hice. Y espero que al menos esto te haga caer en cuenta de que nos importas y mucho (: Gracias por ser la madre oficial de esta Hermosa pareja. Y perdona si las actitudes no son como deberían, pero lo cierto es que no se mucho de la pareja como para hacer un Gran fic! Eso te lo dejo a ti :D**

**Dis:** Inazume Eleven no me pertenece,es propiedad de Level-5. Si este Festival hubiera sido un éxito probablemente hubiera sido por que lo compre e hice super famosa a la pareja de Nepper x Heat, pero como este festival no alcanzo su meta, no merezco Tener los derecho de inazuma... Peri so los de Fubuki. ¡Soñar es gratis, ya saben!

**Advertencias:**

Faltas de Ortografia TT_TT

El lector podria morir de Aburrimiento

Comedia de calidad dudosa

YAOI (chico x Chico)

Sin más: ¡ENJOY~!

* * *

><p><strong>тaυro <strong>

**Neтѕυнa naтѕυнιĸo**

**21 de Abril al 20 de Mayo**

**Un Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad. Los Tauro son personas estables y conservadores, seguirán de forma leal un líder en el que tienen confianza.**

…

—¿Prefieres a Burn que a mí no es cierto?

—¿De dónde sacas eso Heat?

—¡De que hasta le maúllas para caerle bien!

—¡No seas idiota! Al que le maullaba era a ti! ¡Pensaba que eso te excitaba grandísimo imbécil! ¡Osea que eché mi orgullo al carajo, te maúlle y ahora me sales con que prefiero a Burn!

—Sabes que te quiero Nepper

…

**Les encanta la paz y tranquilidad y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas.**

…

—¿Tú? Netsuha Natsuhiko ¿Respetuoso? ¿A quien le pagaste para que escribiera algo bueno de ti Nepper?

—¿Por qué rayos insinúas que le pagué a alguien? ¡Bastardo!

—Fíjate bien y exprime tu pequeño cerebro, tu nombre y la palabra respetuoso no van en la misma oración. Ni siquiera puedes decirme que me quieres sin insultarme.

—¡Claro que puedo idiota! ¡Te quiero bastardo! ¿Ves? No es tan difícil! ¿O si Heat-baka?

…

**Respetan los valores materiales y evitan las deudas. Son un poco reacios al cambio.**

…

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ponerme este nuevo uniforme de Chaos. Prefería el de Prominence.

—No te quejes Nepper. Agradece que estas en un equipo.

—Y que ese short te queda pequeño y no deja nada a la imaginación….

—¿¡Qué?!

—¿Eh? Oh nada, que te quiero tonto.

…

**Los Tauro son prudentes, estables y tienen un gran sentido de la justicia. No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir.**

…

—Te amo Heat.

—También te amo Nepper.

5 Minutos después:

—Bueno, te dije que te amaba y Mamoru Endo no llego a casarnos con su balón de Soccer, eso es injusto ¿sabes? ¡Yo también quería amenazarlo a muerte! ¡Como hacen todos!

—Nepper solo quería ser popular…

…

**A veces los Tauro pueden ser demasiado rígidos, argumentativos, egocéntricos y tercos. A los Tauro les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música.**

…

—Por lo que más quiera Netsuha, no le creas. Es más, ese Horóscopo ni siquiera deber ser de tu signo?

—¿Por qué desprecias mi talento artístico maldito?

—No soy yo Nepper; es la señora a la que le destrozaste el tímpano mientras cantabas, la que se quedó ciega después de ver un cuadro tuyo color neón y el señor al que dejaste enfermo después de recitarle un poco de poesía escrita por ti.

…

**Algunos Tauro tienen una fe religiosa poco convencional y muy fuerte. Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo, la buena comida y bebida. **

…

—Mi fe no es poco convencional, soy testigo de Shigeto. ¡Como todo el mundo! ¿Verdad Heat? ¡Ey! ¡Espera, deja de darte golpes contra la pared!

…

**De hecho, los Tauro deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.**

…

—Miaw

…

**Cáncer **

**Aтѕυιѕнι ѕнιgeтo**

**El carácter de un Cáncer es el menos claro de todos los signos del zodiaco. Un Cáncer puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y famoso.**

...

—Tú eres tímido y aburrido Heat.

—Nadie te pregunto Nepper.

…

**Los Cáncer son conservadores y les encanta la seguridad y el calor de su hogar. De hecho, para los hombres Cáncer, su hogar es como un nido, un refugio donde ir cuando el estrés de su trabajo es demasiado.**

…

—Entonces si yo soy un gato que maúlla, tu eres un pajarito con el nido en su hogar Heat.

—Es metafóricamente idiota.

—No me importa, ponte a decir Pio o te juro que no podrás sentarte en semanas señorito.

…

**Un Cáncer entiende que hay momentos para ser sociable y otros momentos para ser solitario. Esto es una de las contradicciones en su carácter.**

…

—Heat es solitario por que sólo así tiene toda su atención para mí. Así que a las personas que lean su horóscopo, se los advierto, si intentan acercarse a "sociabilizar" los mato. Punto. Adiós y no vuelvan.

…

**Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos. No obstante, los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto - alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.**

—¡Nepper calla— Heat fue callado gracias a una cinta sobre su boca.

—¡Y sí! ¡Deberían ver a Heat en la intimidad! ¡Súper sensible!

…

**Su reto personal consiste en reconciliar su conflicto interno. Por una parte les encanta ser extrovertidos, por otro tienen tendencia a retraerse. Si logran reconciliar ambos lados, son capaces de inspirar todo una generación, sobre todo las personas jóvenes, con sus ideas.**

…

—¿Tú tienes ideas Heat?

—¿Hablas enserio Nepper?

—Muy enserio… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Olvídalo! ¡OLVIDALO! ¡No te golpees contra esa pared! ¡Ya me callo!

…

**Coмpaтιвιlιdad **

**тιerra y agυa**

**Esta relación promete unos baños de barro encantadores. **

...

—Ni lo pienses Nepper, no ensuciare mi Heatsito en barro. ¡No! Ni aunque maúlles.

…

**Por las características de Tierra se puede decir que ésta será la parte práctica y equilibrada de la relación, cosa que resulta muy útil si se tiene a una pareja con el elemento Agua muy marcado, ya que gracias a la naturaleza calmada de Tierra se van a evitar muchos pleitos a la hora de que Agua elija desatar un diluvio.**

…

—¿Yo, Atsuishi Shigeto, desatar un diluvio? ¡Ja! Deberían escuchar a Nepper en el escusado y hasta sentirán lastima por las tuberías!

…

**Agua le va a proporcionar a Tierra la posibilidad de contactarse con sus emociones haciendo de esta combinación una de las más fértiles en el campo de las relaciones.**

…

—Ya totalmente encerio Heat. Te amo.

…

**Solamente hay que cuidar que la Tierra no se inunde y evitar que se seque para que puedan disfrutar de una buena cosecha todos los días de año.**

…

—¿Cosecha Heat? ¿Cómo en "The hunger games"?

—No idiota. Tendremos Gemelos Nepper.

...

* * *

><p>Pues una Gran discupa por los personajes tan Crack (?) Personalmente yo me imagine a Heat como alguien muy callado que a veces dej que Nepper diga idioteces por el. Intente darle algo de comedia al Fic, espero haberlo logrado :3<p>

Y bueno, también admito que esta feo porque esots días no he tenido tiempo ni para comer :S

Igual, se agradecen comentarios :D

Espero actualizar FICS pronto :3

**Recuerda: Me comentas, te comento.**

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)


End file.
